The Diary of Mary
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: Encontrar un lugar en el diario de Mary no será tarea fácil para el Dark Slayer, mucho menos a la fuerza. Para hacer de la obsesión un amor, ambos tendrán que abandonar el orgullo y aceptar su destino unido bajo la fuerza de la sangre, la pasión y el legado de una guerra. Extreme AU- VergilxLady y el resto de la pandilla obtiene su participación. Rated M por Lemon y Violencia.
1. Prólogo

_**Heheyyy, ¡Hola! Acá de vuelta con un fic, esta vez, mi Lovely Dark Slayer obtiene el estelar obviamente emparejado con la more fucking badass Huntress Lady. El nombre del fic (aunque no muy ingenioso ¬¬) está inspirado en la canción 'The Dairy of Jane de Breaking Benjamin', y la historia es una especie de adaptación de la novela "Bodas de Odio" de Florencia Bonelli (muy linda novela romántica/histórica, la recomiendo :3) Aunque tranquis, que luego la historia toma su propia vida, solo los primeros capítulos son adaptación.**_

_**Voy a hacer una aclaración bastaaante tonta, pero que veo necesaria para evitar malos entendidos. Como se trata de una historia de época (1840 más o menos) comprenderán que el vocabulario es un poco bastante menos burdo que el que normalmente suelo utilizar en mis otros fic *Giggles* y más 'formal'. Además intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que los personajes se mantengan fuera de ser OOC. Vergie frío por fuera ardiente por dentro *double giggles* y Lady Mary una obstinada señorita que le hará la vida un poco más interesante *whiplash* xD **_

_**Oky? Great! Ahora sí…**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**__**: No soy dueña ni de la canción, ni de la novela, ni mucho menos de Devil May Cry o los personajes relacionados *Llora y patalea desconsoladamente por lo que **__**ellos **__**le hicieron a Vergil***_

_**Oka, aquí vamos…**_

_**Prólogo**_

El día era un cuadro claramente perfecto. El sol radiante brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul y una suave briza primaveral hacía danzar a los trigos del vasto campo en la estancia _'La Amada'_; ese suave arrullo entre los granos dorados se mezclaba con los correteos, las vocecitas agudas y el 'crunch' de los débiles tallos rompiéndose para abrir camino a los pequeños en su tarde libre.

_ "¡Verge no es justo, dámelo!"

_ "¡Si lo quieres ven por él, Dante!"

Un par de pequeñas motas de pelo blanco como el algodón, rebotaban entre los güeros pastizales, completamente absortos de los peligros que conllevaba alejarse de la mansión. Se les había prohibido terminantemente su lejanía, pero sumidos en su jugueteo, Dante y Vergil se olvidaron de la advertencia.

_ "¡Verge, Verge! ¡Vamos, dámelo!" Dante gritó casi sin aliento, pisándole los talones a su hermano.

El espeso bosque al final de la estancia se asomó por el horizonte cercano en su variedad de verdes y Vergil se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que se habían alejado demasiado de la casa; respirando con pesadez, se dio la vuelta como un latigazo para mirar a su hermano. Dante sabía perfectamente lo que se venía ahora. Por la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de su gemelo y ese brillo especial en sus ojos, sabía que Verge haría algo para hacerlo llorar o en su defecto hacerlo enojar; de una u otra forma siempre terminaban a los golpes.

_ "Vamos Verge, dámelo. ¿Para qué lo quieres?" Dante intentó acercarse a su hermano, pero se quedó estático cuando lo vio alzar al pequeño pichoncito de cardenal encerrado en su puño blanco con fuerza.

_"Eso mismo me pregunto Dante. ¿Para qué lo quieres?" Vergil ladeó la cabeza fingiendo ingenuidad y apretó un poquito más fuerte el puño. Dante jadeó en respuesta.

_ "¡Basta, dámelo! ¡Es mío!"

La pequeña ave herida había sido rescatada por los gemelos un par de días atrás, y se había llevado gran parte de la atención de Dante con sus cuidados especiales, lo cual había hecho hervir la sangre a Vergil. Normalmente su hermano era una bola de nervios hiperactiva, siempre pidiéndole que jugara con él, que esto que aquello. Pero actualmente ese cardenal se había llevado gran parte de su interés; no tenía ganas de escabullirse junto a él hacia las caballerizas para montar a caballo o espiar a los peones en sus jornadas, o incluso mandarse algunas de sus travesuras. Ya era hora de terminar la tontera de su hermano con ese estúpido pájaro.

_ "Es mío" Repitió el más joven.

_ "Los dos lo encontramos" Dijo con sorna el mayor.

_ "Sí, pero yo lo cuidé. ¡Dámelooo!" Dante apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con enorme frustración. Tranquilamente hubiera podido abalanzarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo hasta que le sangraran las manos, pero había una pequeña vida indefensa en juego.

Vergil apagó su sonrisa y lentamente su rostro cambió a uno serio.

_ "¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?" Apretó su puño un poquito más. El pichón pio débilmente. _ "Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo" Apenas parpadeó con la mirada perdida en los orbes azules de su hermano.

Dante corrió y se abalanzó sobre él ante un grito desaforado de guerra. Lo derribó y ya en tierra firme, el gemelo menor a horcajadas del mayor comenzó a forcejear para liberar al pequeño ave.

_ "¡Niños, niños, por favor!" Se oyó unos pasos apurados y agitados de una mujer que al instante reconocieron.

Ambos niños detuvieron el forcejeo y con grandes ojos azules vieron a la criada de la estancia completamente agitada llegar hacia ellos. Kalina Ann, una preciosa morocha de ojos pardos, cabello largo azabache y sonrisa encantadora, los había estado buscando desde hace más de media hora.

_ "¡Pero miren como se han dejado la ropa!" Reprendió cuando los separó poniéndolos de pie y comenzó a sacudirle el polvo de encima a Dante mientras le tomaba la mano a Vergil. Él se quedó mirándola detenidamente, el pichoncito olvidado en su puño cerrado.

Kalina Ann era el ama de llaves de la estancia y la más importante del resto de los veinte empleados, entre peones, guardias y criadas; ella era la encargada personal de cuidar a los gemelos y de su madre Eva en estado delicado.

_ "¿Qué les dije sobre alejarse de La Amada, eh? Su madre va a odiarme si se entera, me mandará a azotar" Dijo ceñuda, sacudiendo el polvo de las rodillas a Vergil. Él solo la siguió con la mirada.

_ "Vergil me robó mí- ¡Hey!" Dante vio como de la mano de su hermano se escurría un líquido carmesí entre los dedos blancos.

Vergil no lo había notado hasta que oyó a su hermano gritarle entre lágrimas de furia abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él. Se miró la mano con asombro que ocultó bajo su mirada helada, mientras que Kalina se interpuso entre los niños para evitar la riña.

_ "Basta Dante ¿Qué sucede? Vergil, ¿te lastimaste?" Le dijo con real preocupación cuando se arrodilló a su altura sosteniendo a Dante con un brazo. Le abrió la pequeña palma de la mano y horrorizada trató de ocultar su sorpresa cuando un pequeño cardenal estrujado cayó sin vida al suelo _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ella dijo con aire ausente. No pudo obviar su mirada de preocupación, aunque rápidamente se encargó de ocultarla mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la mano con su delantal.

Vergil no contestó, solo la miró mientras le limpiaba la mano. No entendía si esa preocupación era hacia él o hacia el condenado pájaro; solo sabía que le daban ganas de llorar y gritarle, incluso abofetearla por hacerlo sentir así –cosa que había hecho con otros empleados anteriormente-; sin embargo se quedó callado. Eran pocas las veces que el hijo mayor de Sparda se quedaba sin palabras, más cuando la elocuencia a su temprana edad era más que impresionante; pero con Kalina Ann era distinto, la respetaba, la apreciaba. Aunque esa mirada que Vergil tomó como repulsión, le hizo desviar su atención por un momento a su hermano pequeño que se restregaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego a su criada nuevamente. Sabía que ambos eran iguales, pero a la vez muy distintos. Vergil jamás lloraría tan fácilmente. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que había sucedido; pero cuando lo hacía… se desataba una tormenta de rabia contenida que solo su madre podía calmar, ambos refugiados en su habitación, los dos absortos del mundo exterior. Y es que simplemente no podía permitírselo.

_"No lo hice a propósito" Murmuró mirándola fijamente.

_"¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Lo hizo a propósito!" Dante lo acusó con un dedo entre sollozos.

_"Bueno, bueno. Dante, estoy segura de que no quiso lastimarlo" Kalina le acarició el cabello con ternura y le dio una de sus sonrisas frescas. Esas que roban el aliento.

Los miró detenidamente por unos momentos. Ellos realmente eran el día y la noche. Pero claro que no eran niños malvados, solo traviesos. La criada sabía perfectamente que la naturaleza de sus muchachos era salvaje hasta el punto de la desmesura; cuantas veces debió curarles heridas gravemente sangrantes que se afligieron a sí mismo por un simple juguete. Así eran ellos, su linaje hablaba por sí solo._ Su linaje…_

_"Siempre te pones de su lado, eso no es justo" El menor se quejó ceñudo hacia su criada.

Ambos la vieron por un instante acariciar su pendiente entre los dedos con la mirada perdida en el camino hacia La Amada, y como si le doliera el pecho, se masajeó con la mano, casi con preocupación, definitivamente presintiendo algo. Ella parpadeó saliendo de su reflexión y les devolvió la atención.

_"Hey, dije que-"

_"No es cierto-"

_"Bueno basta" Dijo Kalina Ann seriamente, poniéndose de pie. Los dos pares de ojos azules hielo la miraron con asombro. _"Vamos. Todavía tienen tarea que hacer y también tienen que tomarse un baño para quitarse toda la mugre de encima" Tomó a ambos pequeños de la mano y los llevó devuelta hacia la mansión.

La caminata fue silenciosa, nadie emitió sonido a más no ser la respiración de cada uno; la criada a paso firme miraba hacia el horizonte que en lo lejos se divisaba la estancia, el menor de los gemelos rozando distraídamente la manito sobre los trigos y el mayor mirando hacia la mujer pensativa. Algo le sucedía, conjeturó Vergil; se la veía muy nerviosa como cuando presentía una fuerte tormenta o cuando 'los rebeldes' se aparecían para asustarlos, sin embargo él no dijo nada.

La antigua y bien valuada propiedad de dos pisos se alzaba en ladrillos fuertes y tejas pizarras oscuras de estilo colonial en medio de un tupido y bien recortado prado; cantidades de flores en diversidad de colores se esparcían prolijamente por los jardines rodeándola y unos cuantos cipreses se encaramaban a los costados de un largo camino de pedregullo que nacía desde las tranqueras de entrada hasta las puertas de roble doble hoja.

Al llegar a las puertas de La Amada, en el camino de pedregullo descansaba un fastuoso coche tirado por cuatro caballos blancos y custodiado por diez caballeros de vestimenta sobria y espadas a la cadera también a caballo, los cuales Kalina Ann reconoció como Los Caballeros Sagrados, custodiando la entrada. Ella apretó nerviosa e inconscientemente las manitos en las suyas y llevó a los niños dentro de la mansión.

_"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" La morocha pidió a la criada pálida de los nervios esperando por los tres en la entrada.

_"N-no lo sé, señora. Lo siento, insistió en entrar y yo no supe-" La jovencita temblaba.

_"Bueno, bueno. Yo me encargo" Dijo Kalina batiendo una mano con desdén. Se llevó a los gemelos a la sala de estar y allí los sentó en uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea _"No se muevan de aquí hasta que vuelva" Ellos asintieron sin chistar.

Dante estiró su cuello para observar a Kalina Ann desaparecer presurosa por las escaleras a la planta alta. Se volvió a su hermano que se había levantado silenciosamente y caminaba con sigilo hacia la base de las escaleras.

_"Verge ¿Qué haces?" Susurró, aun sentado en su lugar _"Vas a meternos en problemas" Dijo ceñudo, todavía enojado por lo sucedido con el cardenal.

_"¿Desde cuando eres el que se porta bien?" Vergil le dio una mirada de soslayo.

El más joven se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza. Él tenía un punto ahí.

Los gemelos se escurrieron sigilosamente hacia la planta alta, y a cada paso oían con más claridad las súplicas y protestas de una mujer acongojada y enojada al mismo tiempo que sonaba como su madre, y la voz de un hombre adulto que tranquilamente hablaba sin atisbo de enojo o irritación ante las negativas de la mujer.

_"¡Nunca! ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!"

_"Señora. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber." Aclaró con firmeza.

Los pequeños jadearon al ver a Kalina salir de la habitación de su madre apurada, por lo que se metieron en la primera habitación que encontraron para evitar la reprimenda. Cuando ya no hubo moros en la costa, Dante y Vergil continuaron con su pequeña aventura.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para asomarse por el hueco de la puerta en la habitación al final del pasillo, tratando de distinguir a la delgada y alta figura masculina vestida de blanco impecable con una enorme espada al costado de la cadera y parada de espaldas a la puerta, mientras hablaba con la mujer acobijada en la cama.

_"¡Por favor General!" Eva cambió de táctica pues, en su actual condición, podía convertirse en cadáver en tan solo segundos, y saltó fuera de la cama abalanzándose desesperada sobre el hombre que se había dado la vuelta para irse.

La joven mujer cayó en los brazos del General cuando sus piernas cedieron. Él instintivamente la tomó por debajo de los brazos impidiendo que ella cayera de bruces al suelo.

_"¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? Por favor vuelva a su lecho, me han dicho que no puede-"

_"¡Se lo ruego por lo que más quiera, Sanctus! ¡No me lo quite! ¡No los separe!" Eva comenzó a llorar sobre el ancho de los hombros, apretando sus uñas sobre la casaca blanca con innumerables condecoraciones para evitar caer de rodillas. Aunque si era necesario, le rogaría besándole los pies.

_"Por favor señora. ¡Alguien venga de inmediato!" Llamó mirando hacia la puerta mientras acomodaba a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta su cama.

En ese momento vio a las pequeñas motas de cabello marfil asomarse por la puerta y cuatro preciosos zafiros azules brillando hacia él. Les sonrió tranquilamente, pero eso no fue lo que exactamente les transmitió a los pequeños. Dante ya lo odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo, y Vergil lo estudiaba a fondo con su mirada impasible.

Una vez que el General ayudó a Eva a volver a la cama, ella se apresuró a cubrirse con las sabanas mirándolo con desconfianza, cuando ambos vieron la mancha carmesí profundo que le pringaba su camisón a la izquierda del estómago; sabía que no podía moverse demasiado. No quería que este hombre la supiera lesionada.

A penas unos pocos meses atrás se había conocido la desaparición del caballero oscuro tras la victoria en la última batalla contra Mundus, y aunque eso le desgarró el alma, Eva se mantuvo firme para sus dos hijos. Ellos jamás lo conocieron, él lo consideró la mejor elección. El señor feudal de Fortuna, había mantenido a sus tres preciados tesoros alejados de él solo por la seguridad de ellos y la tranquilidad de su consciencia. No podía arriesgarse a que los demonios o los llamados 'rebeldes', incluso a esa cantidad de adoradores y enceguecidos fieles, se dejaran llevar por sus pasiones y acabaran con lo más preciado en el mundo para él. A pesar de su lejanía, Sparda encargó a sus mejores aliados la delicada tarea mantener a sus niños y su mujer bajo estricta protección; además él mismo había aplicado un conjuro en todo el perímetro de la estancia y sus alrededores, por lo que las barreras eran indestructibles. El dolor de su separación y lejanía no era nada comparado con lo que él imaginaba, sentiría si algo les sucediera.

Pero luego de su inevitable desaparición, los días pasaron, el conjuro se debilitó y a los encargados de la seguridad de Eva y la de sus niños se les complicaba cada vez más mantener a los demonios a raya. El ataque de aquella noche de agosto, fue suficiente para postrar a la joven mujer en la cama. Aunque por dentro el dolor fuera insoportable, tanto físico como emocional, ella siempre se mostró entera frente a ellos. Eran demasiados pequeños para problemas tan grandes.

_"¡Mami!" El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Dante, apartó al General como un estorbo y se abalanzó sin cuidado sobre su madre. Ella se quejó lo menos notable posible.

_"Cuidado muchacho, tu madre está en estado delicado" Pidió con calma. El pequeño solo lo miró despectivamente.

En su lugar, Vergil optó por quedarse a un lado de la puerta.

_"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué-?" Kalina Ann irrumpió. Había ido en busca de los niños, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haberlos dejado solos. Vio al General de pie frente a Eva en la cama acariciando el cabello de Dante para calmarlo.

En el silencio tenso en el que los cinco estaban sumidos, se oyó la puerta de entrada a la casa abrirse de golpe y una marcha de botas pesadas que subían por las escaleras. Eva apretó a Dante contra ella en un abrazo posesivo y miró a Vergil extendiéndole una mano temblorosa para que se acercara. Él no lo hizo.

_"Ven aquí, cariño" Eva pidió con desesperación. Él solo caminó unos pasos antes de cruzar una mirada con Sanctus que le sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a cuatro de los Caballeros Sagrados firmemente al pie, esperando la orden de su General que estaba a pocos pasos de Kalina Ann a un costado de la puerta. Ella miró al Brigadier con una mezcla de desesperación, frustración y odio.

_"Me parece que sus hombres dejan mucho que desear, Señor. ¿No les enseñó que deben de llamar a la puerta? Esta es la habitación de una dama, no su cuartel" Ella dijo con desapruebo.

El General solo alzó una ceja ante la morocha y con un asentimiento hacia el pequeño de cabello blanco aun de pie, les dijo a sus caballeros _"Al mayor" Y con eso se fue a paso calmo, las manos detrás de la espalda, completamente tranquilo.

Los caballeros se acercaron con firmeza y rapidez hacia Vergil y dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que el pequeño tenía la fuerza necesaria como para voltear fácilmente a un hombre bien formado. Dante se abalanzó hacia ellos, Eva le siguió junto a Kalina Ann.

_"¡Nooo!" La blonda se aferró a uno de los caballeros que propinándole un golpe de puño sobre la mancha carmesí de su estómago, la devolvió de un sopetón sobre el colchón dejándola sin aliento.

Kalina Ann que silenciosamente se había arrimado a la cómoda de roble al costado de la puerta, tomó un Rifle Remington Rolling block cal 22 que Eva escondía detrás para ocasiones como estas, pero rápidamente uno de los otros hombres la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a forcejear con ella.

Dante por su parte se aferró con fuerza a su hermano, lo abrazó como nunca antes. Vergil sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación.

_"¡Por Dios Santo, son solo niños! ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!"

Los gemelos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos del otro. Las uñas se llevaban rastros de piel cuando profundos surcos escarlata se grababan sobre los bracitos, mientras dos hombres tiraban con fuerza de Vergil y uno sostenía a Dante intentando separarlos. El más pequeño gruñó con furia e hincó los filosos colmillos sobre el brazo de su atacante, los ojos repentinamente inyectados en un granate furioso, cuando comenzó a sentir un calor ardiente e inexplicable que le nacía desde adentro. No iban a llevarse a su hermano lejos de él.

_"¡Mierda mi brazo! ¡¿Viste lo que hizo?!"

_"¡Deja de llorar y ven a ayudarme!"

Pasados segundos, el caballero que mantenía a raya a Kalina Ann se había hartado de su forcejeo, por lo que le quitó el rifle en un mal movimiento de ella y la golpeó con la culata en la sien, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña contienda que mantenían sus otros tres hombres con los gemelos demoníacos.

El escenario fue caótico. Les llevó más de lo que esperaban y todas sus fuerzas para separarlos; el resto de los seis Caballeros Sagrados debieron intervenir, cometiendo el peor sacrilegio hacia el legado Sparda. Debieron dejar inconsciente al gemelo menor de un golpe que les costaría la vida según Vergil.

Todo se le volvía nuboso y solo oía a lo lejos. Los minutos se volvían horas interminables. La imagen desgarradora de su madre tendida en la cama, la sangre brotando de su herida y doblada por el dolor agónico, un grito desgarrador que lo ensordecía; Kalina Ann era arrastrada de los brazos como un costal de papas por uno de ellos, Dante… tirado en el piso helado, inconsciente, su rostro angelical ajado por una línea gruesa grana que nacía desde la herida ya sanada en su sien. Y él… Vergil era arrastrado por dos de los guardias que forcejeaban con sus últimos alientos. El mayor de los Sparda gritaba con rabia enseñando sus afilados dientes, su rostro estaba desdibujado por la furia y su fuerza desenfrenada como el más salvaje animal obligado al cautiverio, aún no se daba por vencido.

Había sido el último recurso. Luego de tantos forcejeos e intentos errados, lo obligaron a ingerir una pequeña ampolla de cristal con un sedante de color fucsia, lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegarlo con facilidad; uno de los tantos ingeniosos inventos del laboratorio secreto de La Orden.

Los pequeños bracitos caían inertes al igual que su cabeza ladeada sobre los hombros del guardia que lo cargaba hacia el coche en su espera. Los sollozos imparables sacudían su pequeño pecho y perdidos ojos azules helados lagrimeaban inconteniblemente, brillaban ante el fuego que comenzó a propagarse por lo que una vez él pudo llamar hogar, ardiendo con todo lo que él supo apreciar… Toda su vida drenada frente a él en tan solo minutos. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Su destino ya estaba marcado.

Recostado de lado sobre el asiento de terciopelo borgoña y una mullida manta haciéndole de abrigo, Vergil oía muy a lo lejos el azuzo a los caballos, los cascos golpeteando el camino de pedregullo y los relinchos de los animales tirando del coche, mientras su mirada se perdía detrás de las pequeñas cortinas de la ventanilla, en el cambio de la luz cada vez que el sol se ocultaba entre el follaje de los árboles y luego volvía a aparecer. Y ese mismo hombre que lo desgarró de su familia sentado frente a él, observándolo con adoración, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras que él no podía distinguir, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

-.-

Lentamente el sol dejaba débiles destellos naranjas sobre los chamuscados trigos, mientras se escondía en el horizonte violáceo. Esos últimos focos de incendio se habían llevado la atención de un par de ojos desiguales, al costado de una diligencia tirada por dos alazanes que esperaban mansamente a lo lejos de La Amada.

Vio a su encargado acercarse con la mujer tirada sobre el hombro y se relajó ligeramente.

_"Te tomaste tu tiempo" Comentó.

El joven caballero, ahora con su uniforme blanco manchado por el hollín, le entregó a la mujer algo golpeada y desalineada en brazos. Él la tomó con delicadeza y la depositó con suavidad en el asiento de pana dentro del coche. Apartándole con cuidado un mechón negro que caía sobre su rostro adormecido, sucio y algo golpeado, se quedó como en estado de trance al observarla profundamente dormida; luego desvió la mirada al colgante delicado que acariciaba su delgado cuello. Sí, definitivamente era ella. Volvió al joven poco después.

_"Usted no tiene ni idea lo difícil que fue la cosa allí" El joven señaló la estancia _"Y ella tampoco es fácil de manejar" Le dio un poco de sonrisa pícara. Él solo lo miró con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

_"Lo acordado" Dijo y le arrojó una pequeña bolsa de cuero acordonada. Esperó a que el muchacho la abriera, contando las monedas de oro para cerciorarse que fuera lo acordado y asintió hacia él en respuesta positiva. Él se volvió al cochero y le dio las instrucciones del siguiente destino antes de subirse a su volanta.

El joven caballero se quedó allí, parado en el medio de la nada, mirando cómo se alejaba ese hombre extraño en el horizonte hacia el sur. Suspiró con una ligera pesadez en el pecho por lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo algo de pena por la pobre mujer. Ese William Arkham era un verdadero enigma oscuro. No era uno de los más adinerados de la alta sociedad en Fortuna, pero la mayoría de los caballeros sagrados conocían sus negocios con la orden y su progresiva escalada hacia las altas esferas que ahora dirigirían la ciudad del Salvador. Indiferentemente de la sorpresiva influencia que comenzaba a tener, se lo consideraba un tipo raro, oscuro y de mal augurio. Más de una vez lo había pillado en la oficina del General, hablando sobre algunos nuevos proyectos, que él solo se limitó a ignorar y seguir con las órdenes asignadas. Después de todo, solo era un caballero más y no se arriesgaría a correr la voz sobre algo de lo que no sabía con seguridad; era como ponerse la soga al cuello. Además, la sociedad de Fortuna eran fieles ovejas de un rebaño; no creía que le fueran a creer a un simple soldado. Lo que decía su Santidad era palabra sagrada y reafirmada por el General Sanctus.

Pero también era cierto que, solo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de los mandatarios de La Orden. El tiempo le diría si fue o no una decisión acertada.

La moneda del destino ya estaba echada.

.:.

**¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya agradado y que dejen una línea para mí, me harían muy feliz :3 Por primera vez, voy a subir el primer capítulo a la par de este prólogo para que no se queden con las ganas del primer encuentro entre Lady y Verge. Ahí les va… ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Mary Arkham suspiró con fastidio y se acomodó en el sofá. Desde allí podía ver con claridad al Gran Hall del Castillo atestado de gente. Se había hecho una pausa en el baile; los hombres reunidos en pequeños grupos platicaban de política y las jovencitas coquetas se preparaban para su próxima pieza de baile. En un rincón, la orquesta templaba los instrumentos y el director recibía algunas indicaciones del organizador del evento. Las sirvientas, por su lado, se paseaban con bandejas repletas de manjares y copas con vino.

Mary volvió a suspirar, aburrida, inquieta y fastidiada. Tenía los pies helados dentro de sus escarpines de raso, que en nada se comparaban con sus amadas botas de jinete, y no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar en su cama calentita leyendo un libro o preparando a Umbra –su yegua de pelaje tostado oscuro y de crina azabache- para cabalgar bien llegada el alba, o incluso mucho mejor, preferiría estar probando su nueva Derringer Remington cal 41 RF que le había comprado a un viejo comerciante a escondidas de su madre; había pagado una fortuna por ella y no veía la hora de poder usarla. Pero no, en cambio ella estaba obligada a un vestido beige tenue que caía libremente ajustándose un poco a su figura desde la cinta de raso por debajo de sus pechos –gracias a Dios que no necesitaba corsé- su cabello semi-recogido dejando caer una cascada ébano de bucles largos y por supuesto, con un ánimo no del todo festivo. Después de todo, ella odiaba todos los eventos sociales, donde las solteras se ofrecían desesperadas como ganado en el mercado y los políticos ricachones alardeaban sus vidas ostentosas y de sus poderes que mantenían bajo su mano a los pobres idiotas que creían en sus palabras; todo el maldito lugar era un hervidero de cotilleos y habladurías. No es como si le importaba lo que los demás opinaran de ella, sobre todo de su actitud reacia y a la defensiva constante, de su lengua filosa o de sus rasgos intimidantes con esos ojos bicolores heredados de… él; nada la mortificaba, pero esto era realmente denigrante y patético. Ella jamás comprendería el manejo de esta sociedad.

_"¡Mary! Te he estado buscando por siglos"

Una voz chillona la despabiló de sus pensamientos. Patrice Lowell, su amiga desde de la infancia, taconeó presurosa hacia Mary que la recibió con una repentina sonrisa. Ella se alzó sobre sus pies con gracia y le tomo ambas manos para besarle las mejillas en un saludo cordial. Tomaron asiento momentos luego para ponerse al día.

_"Te diré algo, si ese Marcus O'gormann menciona tu nombre una vez más, voy a golpearlo hasta el cansancio con la bandeja de plata de la primer criada que se me cruce" Bufó la morena.

_"Ugh, y yo que tenía esperanzas de no cruzármelo esta noche" La blonda cruzó los brazos.

_"¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿A caso no es tu prometido?" Dijo en tono burlón.

_"Sí…bueno… Tu sabes" La de ojos azulinos miró hacia el suelo de piedra pulida y juntó las manos sobre el regazo.

_"¿Qué suce-?"

_"¡Mary Arkham! ¡Todo el mundo está murmurando sobre ti!" Una joven vociferó, interrumpiéndolas _"No puedo creer lo que has estado haciendo" Reprendió con las manos a la cadera.

_"Hola Briseida" Saludó Patty con una sonrisa divertida.

Mary solo se dedicó a mirarla sin expresión. No había un solo momento que pudiera librarse de ella. Cómo la odiaba… La tal Briseida era la hija de un importante miembro de la Orden y se le debía soportar cada capricho con una sonrisa, incluso si esa sonrisa era forzadamente falsa. En la actualidad, ella había sido la que exigió hacer este baile y claro, su papi movió unos cuantos hilos para darle el gusto. Por su lado, Mary nunca mostraba ese interés que parecían tener todos para llevarse bien con ella, lo que ponía de los pelos a su alrededor. La morocha de ojos bicolor se negaba a la falsedad que flotaba normalmente entre los buitres de la nobleza.

_"Hola Briseida" El codazo que le propinó Patty a la altura de las costillas fue suficiente para toser forzadamente el saludo.

_"¿Y qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Mary, eh?" La blonda pidió divertida.

_"Bueno, déjame decirte que tu amiguita, ha estado rechazando a todos los caballeros que la han pedido para el minué" Briseida miró fijamente a la de ojos bicolores que soltó un bufido y miró hacia el cielorraso con los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos. _'¿Y a ella que le incumbe?' _Pensó Mary.

_"Quizás no le guste el minué" La rubia se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa.

_"No te burles, Patrice. También rechazó a Charles para el vals y a Eliot para… para… ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, no importa. Es evidente, no es cuestión de bailes."

_"No, Briseida. A Charles no lo rechacé, le dije que sí" Dijo mirando distraídamente a un costado, definitivamente negando su existencia.

_"Sí, pero luego cuando vino a por ti, lo espantaste diciéndole que tenías deseos de vomitar"

_"No, no le dije que _tenía_ ganas de vomitar, le dije que _él_ me daba ganas de vomitar…"

_"¡Bueno basta niña malcriada! No importa lo que dijiste, el hecho es que estas armando un revuelo de aquellos y estás complicando una noche que debía ser perfecta, ¡perfecta!" _Claro, los celos por no ser el centro de atención._

_"Cálmate ya, Briseida" Dijo Patrice _"Tu rostro está como un tomate, y no creo que a Anthony le agrade" Le habló sobre su prometido con seriedad fingida, tratando de sofocar una risita.

_"No creas, Patty, no creas" El tono sarcástico sopló vibrante de los labios de Mary. Miró a su amiga con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir "Sir Anthony West es un asiduo Caballero de la Orden, y todo lo que sea rojo **sangre** le apasiona" Le dio un toque dramático a su voz.

Patty no lo pudo soportar y largó una sonora carcajada que provocó la mirada escandalizada de un grupo de ancianas apostadas a pasos de ellas. Briseida las observaba furibunda, el rostro como la grana y los ojos a punto de saltársele de las órbitas. Recogió el ruedo de su vestido, dio media vuelta con un ¡Hum! y se perdió de vista.

_"Oh Dios, ahora O'gormann, lo que me faltaba" Murmuró Mary.

El muchacho O'gormann se acercó a Patty y le pidió para la próxima pieza; la blonda aceptó de mala gana y partió junto a su prometido hacia la pista de baile. Y Mary se quedó sola otra vez; agradecida mentalmente, se acomodó un poco más en el sofá y volvió a suspirar más de fastidio que de cansancio. ¿Por qué estaba soportando este tipo de rebajes? Simple. Fue un pedido de Nina, madre de Patty y amiga incondicional de su madre, quien le pidió encarecidamente su presencia esta noche, por lo que debió aceptar sin chistar.

Las madres de las niñas se habían conocido en casa de Misia Leonor, esposa de un mandatario de la Orden, hace algo de veintidós años atrás, cuando Kalina recién hacía sus apariciones como repentina esposa de Sir Arkham en la alta sociedad. El tiempo pasó y se volvieron amigas inseparables. Cuatro años después, la dulce morocha dio a luz a una pequeña belleza blanca y suave como el algodón, con el cabello tan oscuro como el azabache y un par de ojos exóticos bicolores. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que Nina imitara a su amiga y quedara embarazada. La vida les sonreía, pero desafortunadamente, cuando Mary tenía apenas nueve años de edad, Kalina Ann enfermó de una extraña afección en la sangre que la mantuvo postrada en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo desde entonces. No obstante, mantuvo su entereza gracias al apoyo incondicional de su amiga y de su niña adorada. Su marido… era harina de otro costal. Amaba a William Arkham, no cabía duda. Él la había rescatado de un terrible incendio del que nada recuerda y por ello le debía la vida, pero había algo en él que aún le causaba escalofríos. Quizás era por lo sucedido aquella noche…

Mary se sorprendió del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos; no quería pensar en ello ahora mismo, mucho menos en ese hombre. Se limitó a nada, solo volvió el rostro hacia arriba para mirar el cielorraso. Sus ojos bicolores aburridos recorrían cada detalle suntuoso de los ribetes góticos y las decoraciones clásicas; la enorme araña dorada le llamó la atención, colgaba en el centro del salón, rebosante de cristales y velas chorreantes de sebo, era maravillosa. La ilusión óptica le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que se mecía al compás de los acordes; eso la mareaba un poco.

De repente, los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el salón quedó en silencio; los hombres, que se congregaron en grupos, dirigían la mirada a la entrada principal y algunas jovencitas comenzaron a cuchichear nerviosas, tratando de disimular el repentino rubor en sus mejillas. Intrigada, Mary frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia el salón principal. Como su posición no le daba una buena vista, se levantó con disimulo y se mantuvo detrás de una columna entre los cortinados.

Vio cómo el General Credo, hasta entonces el hombre más afamado de la noche, suavizó a la ligera sus rasgos normalmente serios y se encaminó hacia la entrada al encuentro de esta persona, que si se merecía tal muestra de atención del Brigadier, debía de ser alguien muy importante.

El piano volvió a sonar, y aunque el General Credo no había reaparecido en el salón, todo volvió a la normalidad.

_"¡Claro! Debí habérmelo imaginado" Se oyó detrás de ella, un grupo de señoritas que cuchicheaba entre la multitud.

_"¡Por supuesto que vendría! No se podía obviar su presencia"

_"Es mucho más atractivo de lo que se comentaba"

_"Solo tienen que oír cuando esa voz varonil pronuncia su propio nombre: _Vergil Sparda_" Las niñas se echaron a suspirar con solo recordar.

Mary alzó una ceja sin mirarlas y luego volvió su atención al salón principal. Detrás de su columna, ella pudo verlo perfectamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Un exótico caballero con porte aristocrático y gesto vanidoso, caminaba a la par del General, aparentemente fingiendo oírlo, mientras la mirada impasible se posaba en la nada misma. La joven no podía apartar su mirada de él. Sabía que era impropio observarlo de esa manera, pero no le importó. Cabello blanco elegantemente retirado hacia atrás, ojos azules grisáceos sin atisbo de interés por su alrededor, delgado, alto y definido cuerpo vestido por un frac negro que le quedaba a la perfección, era todo y más.

De repente, como si hubiera sentido la mirada sobre sí, él torció el rostro ligeramente a la izquierda y no dudó en clavarle la mirada fijamente a ella. Mary tragó saliva para amortiguar la sensación de que su corazón iba a salirse por la boca, sin embargo, su naturaleza indómita y desafiante, no le permitió apartar la mirada, incluso si sentía un calor que subía a sus mejillas con esos ojos azules acerados mirándola con todo el descaro que cupo en ellos. El duelo de miradas habrá durado unos segundos que parecieron horas. Todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse en ese momento; ese momento que duró hasta que el General Credo lo llamó de su ensueño para presentarle a un caballero, por lo que el hijo de Sparda desvió calmadamente la mirada y saludó con un apretón de mano firme al hombre que aguardaba su atención.

La música le volvió a los oídos y Mary comenzó a sentir sus pulsaciones un poco más aceleradas que lo normal junto con la respiración entre cortada. Frunció el ceño ante la sensación de agitación que se propagó en ella como si hubiera estado corriendo con corsé, y se apoyó en la columna ante la pequeña pérdida de equilibrio.

Aire. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Ya había soportado demasiado de aquel baile. Uno de los patios del viejo Castillo, conocido como el Cementerio del Soldado- aunque lúgubre, tranquilo en fin- sería su salvación. Cruzó el pasillo largo dejando atrás el sonido de la música, el incansable murmullo de la gente, el humo de los cigarros y el aroma—medio repugnante ya— de las esencias que se quemaban en los pebeteros de la sala. El choque con la brisa helada la recompuso bastante. Siguió hasta la puerta que divide el patio central del cementerio y una vez allí, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Instantes después, soltó el aire por la boca con lentitud, dejando escapar la nube de vapor. La noche era fría pero espléndida. Permaneció largo rato observando la luna que se asomaba entre los altos picos del tejado, caminando lentamente sin destino aparente. Aunque todavía no había comenzado la época de nieve, definitivamente estaba helando. Tomó asiento sobre el borde de la fuente de piedra y se relajó. Allí se quedó, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando el cielo y cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así. Quizá se quedó dormida unos minutos y después se despertó. Solo podía sentir como la ligera briza casi imperceptible chocaba con su piel erizándola, y el frío de la piedra le entumecía las nalgas y piernas creando una sensación casi dolorosa, y aunque le gustaba el invierno, quizás hacía demasiado frío; tal vez debía regresar a la fiesta. "Así nunca conseguirás esposo, Mary" Se dijo sonriendo con obvio sarcasmo.

_"¡Mary, aquí estabas! Hace rato que llevo buscándote. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola? ¡Uuuyyy! ¡Pero si está helando! Vamos, entremos" Patty la tomó por el brazo y prácticamente la obligó a ingresar al salón _"¿Lo viste?" Agregó con voz cómplice, mientras caminaban tomadas del brazo por el patio hacia el pasillo largo.

_"¿A quién?" Alzó una ceja la morocha.

_"¿Cómo a quién? Al invitado más popular de esta noche. A Vergil Sparda"

_"Ah sí, lo vi cuando llegó, hace unos minutos"

_"Mary, ¿has estado bebiendo? Si llegó hace más de una hora"

_"Bueno sí, hace más de una hora, ¿qué más da? ¿Pero qué tanto hay con ese hombre? Todo el mundo parece pendiente de él"

_"Bueno, por si no has notado su apellido…" La blonda alzó las cejas en incredulidad ante la torpeza de su amiga.

Mary retrocedió mentalmente ante las palabras de Patty y alzó las cejas a sí misma. Realmente había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, completamente absorta de su alrededor por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo no se percató de su parecido físico? Aunque ella jamás conoció personalmente al 'Salvador', si lo había visto en pinturas y había oído hablar mucho de él, sobre todo en las historias que su padre solía contarle. Se encogió de hombros porque en realidad no le importaba en absoluto. Abrió la puerta para adentrarse al cálido reconfortante pasillo y allí continuaron con su camino lento.

_"Lo que sucede es que es el protegido de la Orden. Nadie conoce demasiado de su pasado e incluso se ha hecho correr la voz que en realidad es hijo bastardo y no legítimo de nuestro Salvador" Patrice se santiguó mirando hacia el cielorraso. Mary rodó los ojos _"Más dicen que fue concebido por una sirvienta humana que ÉL luego ocultó por vergüenza. Otros dicen que no fue el único en nacer y que su voracidad demoníaca desde niño consumió a su gemelo dentro del útero"

_"¡Ay Por Dios Patrice! ¿En serio vas a creerte tantas sandeces?" Replicó la morocha.

_"Es solo lo que dicen" Ella alzó sus manos _"Solo sé con seguridad que ha venido por unos negocios, algunos completamente confidenciales, otros con mi padre por lo que ha estado visitando mi casa varios días, y que luego partirá a su Mansión cerca de las costas del oeste"

_"Ahora entiendo tanto escándalo. El diablo camina entre nosotros" Dijo Mary con una sonrisa sardónica.

_"¡Mary Arkham!" Dijo despavorida.

_"¿Qué? si es cierto" Se encogió de hombros con inocencia _"Además tú dijiste que se comió a su hermano. Luego yo soy la sádica" Mary alzó las cejas, rodando los ojos.

_"Eres increíble" La blonda negó con la cabeza seriamente. Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar con nuevas energías _"¡Ah! Quizás haya venido en busca de una esposa. Seguramente está en edad para sentar cabeza y un hombre con tanto poder corriendo por sus venas debería conseguir pronto un heredero, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo entusiasmada.

_"Mmh. Por eso todas las solteras de la ciudad sacan a relucir sus carteles de: 'Se busca esposo' ¿verdad?"

_"No seas mordaz, Mary. Lo que sucede es que, no solo es un lince para los negocios y afamado por su legado sanguíneo o por su habilidad para mantener a las hordas de demonios bajo el filo de su espada. Sincerémonos; es un hombre verdaderamente atractivo, ¿acaso no lo viste bien?"

_"Sí, lo vi. No me pareció nada del otro mundo" Mintió expertamente.

_"No puedo creer que te haya parecido igual que los otros. A mí no me engañas" La de ojos azules la miró de soslayo, torciendo los labios.

_"No, no es igual a los otros… Es un demonio ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?" La de ojos bicolores dijo como al descuido.

_"No puedo creer que seas tan hereje" La rubia dijo con desapruebo y ceñuda. Nadie se animaba a siquiera pensar de esa forma del hijo del Salvador. Nadie excepto Mary.

Patrice se quedó callada mirando hacia otro lado, negando la existencia de su amiga. La morocha tomó en cuenta la animadversión de Patty e intentó suavizar el tema. Era cierto que Mary vivía rodeada de gente que no comprendía su postura; ella no era tan exagerada como los demás acerca del tema. Pero supuso que no haría daño a nadie seguirle la corriente con esta bobería.

_"Si, supongo que tiene unos ojos muy llamativos" Suspiró. Eso era lo más cercano a una confesión que obtendría de ella, por lo que Patty la aceptó con una sonrisa.

_"¡Bien! Entonces vamos al salón. Tal vez te invite a bailar el vals y…" Mary se frenó en seco con una mirada seria.

_"No Patty, no bailaré con él. No bailaré con nadie. Lo sabes" Se cruzó de brazos. Patty sonrió débilmente ante la actitud caprichosa de quien era una mujer un año mayor que ella. Eran de diecisiete y dieciocho años respectivamente.

_"Eres terca como ninguna, Mary" Cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

_"Tú también lo eres"

_"Sí, pero trato de controlarme. Además yo soy la futura Señora O'gormann, me debes respeto"

Se miraron unos segundos seriamente; luego se echaron a reír.

_"Anda, vamos. Además, mi madre me preguntó por ti mil veces. Ella me ha mandado a buscarte, dice que eres escurridiza como ninguna cuando se trata de hombres"

_"A veces creo que tu madre tiene el traje de Cupido oculto debajo de su vestido. No sé cuántas veces tengo decirle que apunte sus flechas para otro lado. No me interesa" Mary bufó. Su amiga solo se limitó a reírse.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Mary y Patty compartieron una mirada cargada de desencanto. La morocha no tan consciente de su propia sorpresa, la rubia totalmente estupefacta. El distinguido hijo de Sparda bailaba el vals con Marlene Dupont, una bellísima dama de origen francés que destellaba elegancia y encanto por donde la vieses. La verdad era que hacían una maravillosa pareja. El pálido color de sus pieles, la de ella un poco más rosada, encajaban en sus manos unidas a la perfección, y la mirada helada de él se fundía en aburrimiento con los ojos pardos brillosos de ella. A todo esto, a Mary no le importó. Ella solo lo miraba a él, apoyando una mano sobre el frio mármol al lado de una columna, como en un repentino trance que no pudo evitar. Los movimientos de ese hombre al son de la música eran muy coordinados y armónicos, a pesar de que era claro por su expresión, no tenía ánimos de estar ahí con ella, bailando. Tan alto como su estructura muscular perfecta y definida le daba ese porte elegante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. En un movimiento del baile, su levita negra que destacaba el contorno de su espalda, dejó entrever más claramente el chaleco negro ceñido a su torso en el que se destacaba una elegante corbata de seda blanca anudada a su cuello.

_"Vaya que eres escurridiza Mary Arkham, te he buscado toda la noche" La voz de Nina Lowell se acercó por detrás de ella trayéndola del trance. La rubia compartió una mirada cómplice con su hija y esta se escurrió entre la multitud.

_"Misia Lowell" Mary le sonrió y besó sus mejillas en un saludo cordial.

_"Por favor, Mary. Te conozco desde la cuna. Llámame Nina" Le sonrió amablemente, mientras la tomaba del brazo para caminar un rato alrededor del salón _"Así que no has aceptado bailar con ningún muchacho aún ¿hm? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

_"Es que no me apetece bailar esta noche, Misia" Se excusó con seriedad.

Nina solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo; era terca como su madre y arisca como su padre. Desgraciadamente, no compartía tanta simpatía con Sir William Arkham como con la adorada Kalina Ann. Por suerte, la niña se asemejaba más a la mujer.

_"Pues, quizás no te sientas cómoda con el baile, ¿Qué te parece platicar con…?" Ella miró pensativa a su alrededor por un momento.

'_Que ni se le ocurra' _Mary pensaba para sí. No quería parecer irrespetuosa con la amiga de su madre y madre de su amiga, pero su posesividad con respecto a la vida amorosa de Mary, se estaba volviendo absurda.

_ "Mmm… ¡Aquí! Señor Dancy" Nina prácticamente la arrastró con sí para acercarla a uno de los caballeros bebiendo algo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió a ambas _"La señorita Mary Arkham. Mary…" Y con eso, Nina desapareció entre la multitud con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, dejando a Mary roja como una fresa en estación, más bien de ira que de vergüenza.

Luego de unos cuantos bostezos, miradas en blanco y 'mm hmms' distraídos por parte de la dama, durante el monólogo del joven arrogante y para nada avispado, ya que no entendía el burdo sarcasmo de Mary o al menos no le importó; ella agradeció cuando la naturaleza la llamó, disculpándose secamente con el muchacho para ir al tocador. El bullicio de la fiesta se había perdido nuevamente cuando se encaminó por los pasillos, siguiendo el patrón normal hacia el tocador de damas. Todo parecía calmo y silencioso en esta zona, lo cual sus oídos agradecieron. Minutos después de resueltos sus asuntos en el toilette, decidió husmear un poco por ahí con la esperanza de huir de las tretas que Misia Lowell parecía empecinada en meterle. Siguió su paso tranquilo unos cuantos metros hasta que se perdió por un pasillo que no había recorrido antes (N/A: es la sala de torturas, aunque suponemos que es solo un simple pasillo sin el aspecto tétrico xD). Siguió hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras y subió por los peldaños uno a uno con calma. No tenía apuro. Su mirada continuaba revoloteando en las delicadas molduras góticas y a veces se detenía a mirar las pinturas antiquísimas. Su camino no se detuvo por el siguiente pasillo (N/A: el camino de hierro por encima de la sala de torturas). Había una puerta al final del mismo donde le pareció oír un sonido; como un gemido o un lamento. No, no, era un jadeo y parecía angustiado. Eso le llamó la atención y se detuvo un segundo para oírlo con claridad. Tal vez había alguien llorando allí. Obviamente que no era de su incumbencia, pero es que el sonido era tan persistente y su curiosidad iba en aumento, que sintió la necesidad de averiguar quién era o qué le sucedía. Continuó con sigilo. Sus escarpines de raso apenas rozaban el piso y tomó la precaución de elevar la falda del vestido para evitar el roce con el suelo. La ansiedad le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó con uno de los candeleros dorados apostados a los costados del pasillo. La cosa metálica cayó al suelo y Mary contuvo la respiración. Afortunadamente dio contra una alfombra gruesa, y si bien el ruido no fue tan estruendoso, Mary debió pisotear el pequeño foco de incendio causado por una vela que rodó lejos. Volvió a respirar poco después, un poco agitada.

_"¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Lo escuchó?" La voz agitada era inequívocamente femenina. Mary se detuvo y permaneció quieta en el lugar.

_"No, no fue nada... no pares..." Y otra vez el gemido de ella, ese lamento.

Mary hizo un mohín. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro, y sabía que estaba mal espiar, pero no podía detenerse ahora, por más que quisiera, su natural curiosidad no la dejaría. Quizás era por su pequeña mente pervertida que mucho no había descubierto a su joven e inexperta edad, o quizás ella había imaginado todo y era solo un mal entendido. O peor aún, eso era una simple excusa para curiosear; no lo sabía. De todas formas y con mucho tiento, entreabrió la puerta y definitivamente lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Era la Cámara del Maestro. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la puerta-ventana jugaba con las sombras de la habitación casi a oscuras, por lo que solo se veían dos siluetas a medio distinguir y en movimiento. Una mujer recostada se mantenía asida con fuerza a uno de los doseles de la cama, tenía el pelo oscuro revuelto y emitía sonidos lamentosos; era como una mezcla de dolor agudo y goce al igual que al comer un manjar. Probablemente fue el asombro y la mala iluminación que en nada ayudaban, pero Mary juró ver que la mujer tenía el vestido levantado, mientras el hombre le sostenía las piernas desnudas separadas, con grandes manos apretando sus muslos blancos y suaves. Ese hombre de cabello claro que brillaba a la luz de la luna, se erguía sobre ella, parecía empujar a la mujer una y otra vez, trayéndola cerca de él, haciéndola sacudirse y gemir, jadeando con una voz ronca que a Mary la estremecía desde la base de la columna hasta la punta de los pelos. Una sola imagen surcó su mente en ese momento: la yegua de su padre abrumada bajo el peso del padrillo árabe de los O'Connell. Por aquellos días, cuando ella tenía nueve años, el animal visitaba la estancia que William Arkham tenía para algunos negocios y para vacacionar con la familia; en ese entonces a ella le habían prohibido ir a las caballerizas, pero no le importó y se lanzó a descubrir qué cosa era lo que hacían los dos caballos. Y eso recordó. Ahora, en cambio, esta imagen era aún más sorprendente, un hombre y una mujer, como perdidos en un mundo completamente ajeno a este.

Mary mantenía apretado el picaporte con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo las uñas se le clavaban en la carne. Sabía que no debía mirar. Sin embargo, los movimientos cada vez más precipitosos, los pequeños gritos reprimidos, el jadeo, sobre todo ese continuo y persistente jadeo ronco, todo aquello ejercía sobre ella una atracción tan irresistible que no podía apartar los ojos. Respiró hondo para tratar de dominar su agitación, y otro mal movimiento estuvo a punto de ponerla en evidencia. Había aflojado sin darse cuenta la presión de su mano: en medio de la quietud de la noche, el ruido del picaporte al volver a su sitio sonó como un cañonazo. La mujer volvió el rostro con una mueca de pánico por ser vista, y el hombre alzó la mirada helada por encima de su hombro, gruñendo con fastidio. Aunque había atinado a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, Mary alcanzó a reconocerlos. Por un momento, pensó que sus ojos la engañaban. Pero no. No cabía duda de que eran Marlene y Vergil Sparda. Mary vio que el hombre, todo desaliñado, con el pantalón abierto y la camisa por fuera, se apartaba de mala gana de la mujer. Era evidente que estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién venía a interrumpir. La de ojos bicolores decidió que era tiempo de salir de allí y corrió de nuevo por el pasillo, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina para bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies reaccionaron. Para cuando Vergil terminó de abrir la puerta, ya no había nadie. Vio el candelero en el suelo y un ligero chamusque en la alfombra. Delicadamente olfateó el aire del pasillo y una ínfima curvatura apareció sus labios, observando al final del pasillo.

_ "Regresemos a la fiesta" Ordenó el hijo de Sparda.

Mary ingresó al salón. No se sentía bien: había cruzado el castillo de punta a punta a la carrera, casi sin respirar. El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad en la garganta, estaba pálida y con sus manos temblorosas se llevó detrás de la oreja un par de rizos rebeldes que se habían separado de su peinado, tratando de regular la respiración.

_"¿Qué te sucede, Mary? ¿Acaso has visto un demonio?" Patty se acercó al verla desencajada.

_"S-sí" Respondió ella con el aliento entrecortado.

_"¡Ay, por Dios! Hay que avisar a la guardia-"

_"No, no…" Ella batió la mano con desdén _"Por favor, Patty, solo, consígueme algo fresco para beber…" Patrice se volvió para ir en busca de la bebida, cuando nuevamente la tomó de la mano _"No, no. Mejor tráeme mi esclavina. Quiero irme. Ya mismo"

La joven Lowell no iba a discutir. Nunca la había visto así, tan alterada; sobre todo a Mary Arkham que destreza al hablar y seguridad al caminar no le faltaba nunca; ahora las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y temblaba como una hoja.

Pasaron unos minutos y la de ojos bicolores seguía vertiginosa; tragó saliva nerviosamente y se apoltronó en un sillón a la espera. No deseaba estar allí; quería irse. En realidad, no era tan horroroso lo que había visto, pero ella seguía aturdida por la escena presenciada. Si bien las charlas sobre 'el tema' con su madre nunca fueron muy abiertas –solo porque ella las evitaba a toda costa- Kalina nunca había sido tan… explicativa, y lo que acababa de ver era algo... muy, muy, gráfico. De todos modos, ¿a ella qué le importaba lo que hacían, eh? Marlene siempre le había parecido una estúpida cualquiera, con su tonito empalagoso y sus modos de niñita bien. Y ese tal Sparda Jr... Bueno, había resultado ser... sí, él definitivamente era hijo de un Diablo. Comenzó a golpetear el pie sobre el piso con nerviosismo, fregándose las manos heladas y oteando a su alrededor cada vez que intentaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había de malo con ella? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esos movimientos de él: bruscos, agitados y… excitantes, mientras se cernía sobre ella como todo un titán?

_ "Basta, basta, BASTA" Se murmuraba a sí misma.

_"¡Por fin Mary querida!" Exclamó Nina con los brazos abiertos _"Otra vez te me has escapado. Te he estado buscando por un largo rato. Bueno, no importa ya" Le sonrió cordialmente _"Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

_"No, misia. Verá, yo…"

_"Nada de peros" Le batió una mano con desdén y volvió a llevarla por el brazo _"Una joven tan bella e instruida como tú, necesita el tipo de compañía perfecta. Y yo la tengo para ti." Le dijo cuando ambas se acercaron a un pequeño grupo de personas un poco más retirada del resto.

Allí se encontraba el General Credo con su esposa, Sir Lowell esposo de Nina y un par de mandatarios de la Orden, junto a cierto peliblanco con esa expresión imperturbable grabada en su rostro perfecto y la postura arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

_"Mary, te presento a Vergil Sparda. Señor, le presento a la señorita Mary Arkham"

Nina les sonrió cuando vio al mestizo asentir hacia ella con una ligera e ínfima reverencia, aunque empalideció al ver a Mary con una mirada de desprecio –más bien de asco- hacia el hombre mitad diablo. La rubia solo rogaba a cualquier Entidad Divina que a la jovencita no se le diera por escupir alguna de sus famosas frases. Decidió alivianar la tensión.

_"Quizás puedas bailar con el caballero el siguiente vals. Estoy segura de que tienen el talento natural para ser una perfecta pareja de baile" La rubia volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo. Quizás no fue la mejor idea.

Demasiado tarde.

Mary miró alternadamente a Nina y a Vergil sin pestañear. La blonda sentía el frío sudor recorrerle la espalda por debajo del ceñido corsé; por su lado, el hijo de Sparda se mantenía sin un atisbo de reacción aparente, no se negó, no acotó nada, solo la miró tan fijamente que sintió sus mejillas arder sin explicación lógica. Luego de unos segundos embarazosos y de los grandes ojos bicolores brillando con tono amenazante, no pudo retener las palabras en su boca.

_"¿Bailar con un demonio? Jhm, antes prefiero estar muerta" Sentenció.

Patty no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarle su abrigo. Mary se lo arrebató de las manos, y abandonó audazmente el castillo a paso muy apresurado.

.:.

**¡Ta-chán! Ahí está el primer capítulo ¿Un poco raro, no? A mí me parece que sí, sobre todo ver a los personajes en otra época. Tranquis que voy a tratar de darle un poco más de forma para los próximos caps. y las limonaditas van a ser un poco más jugosas e interesantes entre LadyxVergil. Obvio, lo mejor para lo último ;D Déjenme saber lo que piensan, si les agrada o si no, que cambio puedo hacerle o qué no les gusta. ¡Dispara que estoy lista! xP… Ah! Y no, no me olvidé de mis otros dos fics, estoy en ello. Hasta la próxima… n_n LadySky! **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hey! Acá estoy de vuelta :3… Con este fic que me está cocinando el cerebro :p Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de esta actualización, si bien esta historia no ha sido muy comentada por el momento quiero continuarla porque tengo grandes ideas *Asiente*. **

**Agradecerle especialmente a Lulu242-a por su buena onda! y a BlackBurningHeart y a Third son of Sparda por sus comentarios y apoyo en este fic :3 Muchas gracias!**

**De igual modo, la razón por la cual me tardé en actualizar fue porque las ideas se me mezclan en la cabeza y me está costando acomodarlas xD sumado a algún que otro engranaje en mi vida que no está andando como debería, pero, por suerte encuentro alivio en la escritura, por lo que no voy a abandonar esto, pese a quien le pese *Infla el pecho* xD **

**Como sea, acá les dejo el cap… Espero que les guste ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_Septiembre de 1818- Cuartel General de Fortuna, Sala de reuniones- _

_Las débiles llamas de los candeleros en la gran sala danzaban suavemente, dibujando las sombras sobre las paredes de piedra blanca y las columnas suntuosas; les obsequiaba un efecto cálido y de igual modo escalofriante en ese silencio sepulcral en el que se vieron sumidos los siete caballeros apostados alrededor de la mesa de comité. Un silencio que delataba el desbaratamiento de sus planes. Un silencio que delataba el error inesperado…_

__ "¡¿Cómo que se les ha escapado?!" Vociferó el vicario, descargando el puño sobre la mesa._

__ "Su Santidad… intentamos todo lo posible, pero es que-" _

__ "¡No quiero oír tus absurdas excusas! ¡¿Acaso no le dieron de beber el brebaje?!"_

_Intentaba comprender cómo un pequeño de seis años pudo contra una escuadra de diez hombres expertos y armados, sus supuestos 'mejores hombres'._

__ "Sí señor así fue. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa bestia se abalanzó sobre el General y no pudimos detenerlo" _

_Todavía no podía creer lo que vivió. Fue una verdadera masacre; las fuerzas de los hombres entrenados no pudieron detenerlo y ni siquiera el pura sangre más aguerrido pudo igualar la velocidad de su corrida._

_El viejo sacerdote bufó de mala gana y se aletargó en su silla, llevando los dedos sobre las sienes para masajear y ayudarse a pensar. El General Sanctus había sido gravemente herido por un pequeño híbrido que en nada podía asemejarse al verdadero poder de Sparda, había desfigurado a cuatro de los diez hombres que lo escudriñaban con solo usar sus manos y dientes, y a los otros seis- los mismos sentados frente a él en este momento- los había dejado con heridas muy considerables. _

_No podía compararse el poder del verdadero caballero de la noche con un simple bastardo mitad humano… ¿O sí? Las dudas lo carcomían y cuanto más pensaba más se inquietaba. Había enviado a toda la caballería a un rastrillaje completo de la ciudad. No podía escaparse de ellos tan fácilmente, simplemente no podían permitirse dejarlo libre._

_El anciano desvió la mirada inyectada hacia sus hombres y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago, mirando a cada uno con bastante hastío._

__ "Al menos tenemos la espada…" Declaró con suficiencia. No fue exactamente una pregunta ni mucho menos una afirmación; solo esperaba la confirmación del mano derecha del General._

_Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos ocultando la vista bajo las capuchas de sus abrigos y más se fijaron en el sargento que tragó saliva antes de responder; por su tardía reacción para contestar, se ganó una ligera inclinación del viejo vicario con ese brillo amenazador en sus ojos._

__ "Dime que trajeron la espada con ustedes" Los pequeños ojos grises de Su Santidad se habían vuelto en una línea muy fina y su pecho subía y baja con la respiración gradualmente agitada._

__ "Señor…. E-es que-"_

__ "Es que, qué" Apretó los dientes._

__ "No estaba en el lugar. Ninguna de ellas"_

_Su estómago se puso duro y sintió un calor subir a su rostro, incluso la vena de su cuello comenzó a latir. _

__ "¡Imbéciles!" Bramó. _

_Su brazo se agitó con fuerza descargándose en los papeles sobre la mesa y algunas copas que les habían servido durante la reunión, enviando todo al suelo. Trató de reponerse tomando algunas inhalaciones, rozando las manos temblorosas de los nervios sobre su frente. Cuando volvió la vista al caballero, no pudo verse ni sonar más amenazante que en toda su vida bajo su investidura. _

__ "Vuelvan a esa estancia y recorran cada rincón. No puede haber ido muy lejos si vivió en cautiverio todo este tiempo" Dijo entre respiraciones pesadas, desvió la mirada y rápidamente la volvió hacia el hombre. _ "Y encuentren esa maldita espada."_

__ "A sus órdenes, su Santidad" El sargento y sus hombres se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia hacia el vicario y se dispersaron calmadamente hacia la salida, aunque se detuvieron cuando lo oyeron hablar nuevamente._

__ "Y no vuelvan sin él" Dijo en voz alta ganándose la atención del sargento que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo _ "Quiero su cabeza… O la tuya" Amenazó con la mirada perdida en el hombre. El subordinado asintió tragando saliva con una nueva reverencia y se retiró a su búsqueda._

_Al tiempo que el silencio se adueñó del salón, el vicario inspiró profundamente y cuando el aire recorrió sus vías respiratorias, comenzó a toser convulsivamente. Se llevó un pañuelito a la boca y luego de su descargo vio como algunas manchas de sangre teñían la tela. Gruñó con molestia y volvió su mirada pensativa a los viejos pliegos desparramados en el suelo, el vino de una copa tumbada a su lado había dibujado un pequeño rio borgoña sobre el papel amarillento. _

_Esto era más grave y serio de lo que se podía presumir. No lograba encontrarle fin a su repentina enfermedad, ningún especialista hallaba la cura y aunque se sospechaba que alguien le estaba tendiendo una trampa, nadie se animaba a declararlo con seguridad; además se le estaba acabando el tiempo, sobre todo con ese mocoso. No solo se les filtró de las manos como la arena, sino que también su lado demoníaco, ese que yacía aún dormido, se había despertado. Considerando la barbarie que debieron cometer con el resto de su familia mientras él estaba presente sin poder hacer nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que su sangre pidiera venganza. _

_Nada le importaba, pues esa pequeña basura solo era la fuente de un poder necesario para continuar con su plan; y si era necesario, él mismo cabalgaría todo el día y la noche buscando al mal parido ese._

**._._._._._._._._._.**

Mayo de 1840 – Parque de la Ópera-

El sol del mediodía hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calentar las frías calles de Fortuna. El otoño se había instalado en cada notoria hoja dorada y marrón esparciéndose por el suelo, mientras que la fría y suave briza de mediados de Mayo anunciaba el comienzo de un invierno tempranero. Aun así, la ciudad llena de vida colmaba las calles, mientras los fieles hacía su habitual camino de vuelta a casa luego de la misa en el Teatro de la Óperabajo la orden de Sanctus, el vicario de la pequeña comunidad desde hace un poco más de dos décadas.

Mary se arrellanó sobre el asiento de pana y suspiró mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla del coche. Si bien el marco del paisaje era hermoso, apenas le prestó atención.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche del baile en el Castillo, y aunque sabía que los cotilleos no tardarían en llegar, menos podía importarle. A pesar de su liviandad con respecto al tema, las imágenes de lo acontecido aun revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Luego de su salida abrupta del imponente edificio, ella se había abalanzado sobre Eliseo, su cochero personal, y le había pedido, no, exigido que la llevara devuelta a casa. Él, como fiel servidor que la cuidó desde sus primeros pasos, obedeció y siquiera preguntó por su malestar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo hurgar en un tema y cuando callar para evitar la furia huracanada.

El sonido de los cascos sobre los adoquines y el azuzo de Eliseo al par de alazanes le crispó los oídos, y aunque su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse sobre el asiento cuando el coche comenzó a ganar terreno camino hacia su casa, ella todavía no salía de sus pensamientos.

Ociosamente se preguntó que le hubiera costado decir: "Disculpe usted, señor Sparda, pero debo retirarme" en vez de escupir: "¿Bailar con un demonio? Jhm. Antes prefiero estar muerta"

Dejó escapar un ronquido suave con su sonrisa de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza. Simplemente así era ella. Desmedida, impulsiva y arrebatada. Definitivamente no podría haber sido 'tan cortés'. Siquiera podía creer como una _persona_ podía estar haciendo 'eso' en un lugar tan público y luego aparecerse frente a ella con esa cara impávida y esa mirada arrogante que le cocinaba los nervios, y encima pretender bailar con ella. Aunque en realidad, fue Misia Lowell quien lo sugirió y no él. De todos modos, no se lo veía muy interesado en ella, quizás siquiera le molestó su arrebato. _Misia Lowell…_

Un nudo molesto se le formó en el estómago y frunció el ceño al recordar la misa de hace pocos minutos atrás. Si bien el qué dirán de los demás siempre le importó un comino, no podía evitar la molestia e irritación que le causaba las miradas acusatorias; sobre todo cuando los cotilleos habían llegado rápidamente a los oídos de Kalina Ann, su madre, su punto débil. La indiferencia que le profesaba Kalina cuando se enfadaba con ella era como un puñal certero en el estómago y dolía más que si la hubiera abofeteado; de todas formas supuso que con el tiempo le restaría importancia y entendería su postura, como siempre. En cambio, los Lowell, el General Credo y su esposa, incluso Briseida compartían esa mirada hacia ella que era más que elocuente. _'La loca desquiciada que se burló del hijo del Salvador'_.

Mary chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Menos podía importarle lo que los demás creían de ella, pero, ¿Acaso no veían la verdad detrás de esos ojos azules helados? ¿Eran tan enceguecidos fieles que no podían ver esa mirada amenazadoramente silenciosa e indescifrable? Ese _'hombre'_ le daba muy mala espina, sino ¿Qué explicación lógica había sobre el escalofrío que le hizo sentir? ¿Y el hormigueo en el estómago o las palpitaciones aceleradas? Nada bueno podía venir de un hombre que le hiciera sentir eso.

La joven negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Que hagan y piensen lo que quieran, pero a ella… a ella nadie iba a obligarla a aceptar a nadie, mucho menos a un demonio. Después de todo y aunque nadie lo supiera… ella cazaba a los de su especie.

Pensar en eso le arrancó una sonrisa ladeada.

Todavía era novata; si bien sus movimientos mejoraban con cada caza y aunque no se había medido con grandes presas, algunos rasguños se había ganado con cada batalla victoriosa. Fue algo que su orgullo y ego flameaban para sí misma en lo alto del mástil; pero las marcas de guerra se volvían difíciles de ocultar a su madre y a Josefina; sobre todo con la criada que era un completo estómago resfriado y no sabía guardar ni un secretito.

'¿Para qué quieres que te confeccione un pantalón si eres mujer? ¿Para que llevas tantas pistoleras si tan solo tienes un arma? ¿Para qué es esa bolsa de cuero tan grande? ¡Santo Salvador! ¿Y esa herida? No me digas que te caíste del caballo otra vez, Niña torpe' Tantas preguntas para una misma respuesta: 'No olvides tu lugar en esta casa, Josefina' Claro que la criada sabía, cuando su jovencita le hablaba de forma tan altanera, era porque le estaba ocultando algo.

Volvió a suspirar pestañando pausadamente mientras recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro y llevó sus piernas al pecho, abrazándose a sí misma y haciéndose tan pequeña como pudo para retener su calor corporal. Comenzó a dormitarse con el meneo del carro y los sonidos constantes. No quería pensar más.

_"Niña Mary" Susurró con su particular voz gruesa, Eliseo. Se había quedado dormida _"Vamos niña, despierte. Ya llegamos"

Mary parpadeó, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo que no se molestó en cubrir y se estiró como un gato luego de su siesta. Eliseo sonrió. Al verlo al pie de la volanta, la morocha le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente le frunció el ceño cuando le vio la mano extendida. Le espantó la mano suavemente a modo juguetón y se bajó del coche sin su ayuda, trotando por la escalerilla con agilidad.

Caminando por el camino de piedra del jardín hasta la puerta de la casona, su estómago rugió y ella solo esperaba que Josefina ya tuviera preparado el almuerzo. Esos largos sermones que daba su Santidad le daban pereza y abrían su apetito, por no decir que la aburrían hasta el hartazgo. Sin embargo su rostro se enserió más de la cuenta cuando se encontró con la criada, una mujer cincuentona de piel trigueña al pie del umbral, con su rostro pálido, fregándose las manos con preocupación.

_"Josefina…" Dijo en tono cauteloso. Temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo _"¿Sucedió algo con mi madre?"

_"No, niña. No es eso" Le tomó por los brazos y besó ambas mejillas enérgicamente. Si la joven hubiera sido otra de las señoritas de Fortuna, no se habría animado a tal atrevimiento, pero ella era Mary. _ "Antes que nada, espero que hayas tenido un buen-"

_"No me adornes con palabritas, Josefina. Te conozco. ¿Qué sucede?" La joven la miró ceñuda, empujándola suavemente a un costado para adentrarse al calor del interior. Comenzó a quitarse los guantes de cuero y a desabotonar su abrigo.

_"Es que…"

La criada no pudo responder, pues la morocha de ojos bicolor se quedó estática en medio del hall al ver a su padre en la sala de estar frente al ventanal, la mirada perdida en el jardín frío deshojándose, con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Hacía unos cuantos meses que no lo veía.

Mary caminó un par de pasos hasta la sala, sus botas de jinete ocultas bajo el vestido golpeaban el suelo de madera a una marcha firme y amenazante.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo con los dientes apretados, arrojando con desgano los guantes sobre el sillón a su lado. La mirada gélida de Mary se fundió como lava cuando lo oyó hablar.

_"Creo que es mi hogar. ¿No es así? Pagué por él mucho antes de que aprendieras a faltarme el respeto, mi querida hija" Se dio la vuelta para honrarla con esa horrible mirada que ella tanto odiaba. La odiaba porque ella la había heredado. La odiaba como odiaba todo de él. _"Josefina, déjanos solos"

_"Josefina no te retires. El hombre ya se va" Mary no pestañeó, clavándole una mirada desafiante a su padre.

William solo desvió la mirada por unos instantes a las espaldas de Mary donde se encontraba la morena, y con solo ese gesto bastó para que la criada bajara la vista al suelo y se retirara mansamente a la cocina. La joven rechinó los dientes y cerró los puños. Se estaba conteniendo con toda sus fuerzas.

_"Debemos hablar"

_"¿Yo? ¿Hablar contigo?" Soltó una risita de disgusto _"No tengo nada de qué hablar. Y tú no tienes nada para decirme que sea de mi interés" Se dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su alcoba.

_"¡Detente!" Le ordenó. Ella no lo hizo, más cuando pisó el primer peldaño se frenó cuando su padre agregó _"Es sobre tu madre"

Mary lo miró por encima del hombro con completo desprecio. A Arkham le hervía la sangre aunque no lo demostraba. No iba a acostumbrarse nunca a sus desaires y a su falta de respeto. Su actitud en cualquier otra familia hubiera sido motivo para internarla en un convento de clausura, pero no, con Mary Arkham no. Ella era ama y señora de su vida gracias a su madre que no le había enseñado otra cosa más que no ser un _pájaro libre_. Mary elegía a quien demostrar afecto y respeto, y a quien despreciar y sobrar con una sola mirada; por supuesto que él no formaba parte del primer grupo.

La relación padre e hija era bastante compleja. Mary supuso que el punto de quiebre en la relación fue aquel día; el día en que él les arruinó su vida a ella y a su madre…

**.:Flashback:.**

_Noviembre de 1831- Estancia Las Almas-_

_Pequeños pies descalzos brincaban entre los pastizales camino hacia el viejo establo de 'Las Almas', mientras los largos risos brunos bailoteaban con la briza nocturna. Deseaba acariciar una vez más el pelaje de Tea, la yegua albina de su madre, antes de irse a dormir. Sabía que se quedaría dormida con el animal pocos minutos después, y que luego Eliseo la encontraría, entregándola en brazos a Josefina para llevarla devuelta a su cama. Era un ritual nocturno que acostumbraba a hacer y que al parecer no molestaba a nadie._

_Mary se detuvo a pasos cuando sus grandes ojos bicolores vieron una luz blanca que brillaba dentro del galpón contiguo a las caballerizas. Como miedo que le daba esa extraña claridad en medio de la noche, sabía que su curiosidad no iba a dejarla dormir tranquila, así que se acercó en puntitas de pie y se asomó por el hueco del portón abierto. Lo que vio le robó el aliento y la hizo temblar hasta la médula._

_William estaba parado en medio de un pentagrama graficado en sangre sobre la tierra y musitaba palabras incoherentes, manteniendo en una mano un libro de tapa de cuero roja y usando la carne de un animal para saciar el hambre de un demonio horrible con la mitad del cuerpo saliendo desde la luz enceguecedora._

_Mary comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y temblaba sin poder mover un músculo. Era escalofriante. ¿Por qué su padre hacía esto? ¿Por qué alimentaba a esa horrible bestia peligrosa y que tanto la asustaba? ¿Por qué? _

_Garras enormes bañadas en sangre se llevaban la carne desgarrada a sus fauces chorreando de espesa baba y aliento humeante, mientras miraba con ojos obscuros hacia su 'proclamador' que lo había convocado en este rito satánico, alegando que ahora tenía el poder sobre él. 'Estúpido humano'. Repentinamente y como si sus sentidos hubieran sido golpeados por una sensación deleitosa, se detuvo en su cena, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y olfateando el aire, sintiendo en el aire fresco de la noche el aroma a la dulce sangre joven de un humano. Un delicioso y pequeño humano que sabía mucho mejor. Su voz gruesa profirió una risa satánica, cuando sus garras se afirmaron contra el suelo y comenzaron a tirar de sí mismo hacia afuera del portal._

__ "¡Mary!" _

_La niña se sobresaltó con un chillido agudo y miró a sus espaldas. Kalina Ann corría hacia ella, con el rostro pálido, el cabello agitándose violentamente por sus zancadas y sosteniendo con una mano su pendiente al pecho. Llegó a ella y la tomó en brazos. La niña se acurrucó temblando y desesperada en el abrazo al tiempo que oyó a la bestia gritar desaforada y librarse del conjuro que la mantenía a raya. _

_La luz se hizo más brillante y enceguecedora, un viento furioso comenzó a soplar azotando todo a su paso y los caballos naturalmente relinchaban recelados, intentando escapar de las caballerizas. _

_Kalina advirtió que William había perdido el dominio sobre su cordura y lo que era peor, el domino sobre el demonio también. La bestia se liberó y fácilmente con una garra apartó a Arkham de su camino sin que pudiera esquivar el golpe, dejándolo inconsciente sobre una mata de heno. La mujer gritó y corrió hacia la casona con Mary en brazos, tratando de alejarse de esa horrible cosa. _

__ "No te muevas de aquí" Le ordenó casi sin aliento a la niña mientras la metía en la casa._

__ "¿A dónde vas?" Pidió hipando, temblorosa y con desesperación, aferrándose al camisón de su madre. Sus lágrimas corrían libremente con el pánico de saber que la dejaría sola._

__ "Solo no te muevas. ¡Josefina!" Gritó sobre el pasillo que da a las habitaciones de las criadas, cerca de la cocina. Corrió a la sala de estar y tomó una carabina que se apostaba encima del fogón. Comenzó a cargarla con las municiones. _

__ "¡Señora! ¿Qué sucede?" Llegó la criada atándose la bata con rapidez._

__ "¡Quédate con la niña, y que no se te escape! ¡Iré por Eliseo y los muchachos!" Y con ello corrió hacia las casitas de los peones en busca de ayuda._

__ "¡Mami!" Mary gritó saliendo hacia el porche. Josefina la abrazaba por detrás para detener su arrebato._

__ "¡Mary por favor!"_

__ "¡Suéltame Josefina, suéltameee!" Forcejeó sin buenas respuestas. Le mordió el brazo a la criada para que la soltara en un acto reflejo y salió corriendo tras su madre._

__ "¡Mary!" Josefina la siguió._

_A mitad de la carrera, Mary oyó los disparos de, por lo menos cuatro armas, contra lo que seguramente eran gruñidos furiosos de la bestia y luego… la luz se hizo expansiva. Sintió el escozor de la luz lastimando sus pupilas y se frenó, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. No podía ver ni oír nada más que la blancura en medio de una noche oscura desprovista de sonidos. _

_Y así como llegó, segundos después la luz se desvaneció, dejando un silencio aturdidor que luego se fundió en las chicharras del campo anunciándose y la ligera briza flotando entre los pastizales, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Al tiempo que recuperó su vista ligeramente, Mary continuó corriendo a pasos torpes hasta llegar a las caballerizas, oyendo por detrás los gritos de precaución de Josefina que corría tras ella. Para cuando llegó al cobertizo, pudo ver a los peones tendidos en el suelo, gimiendo con un poco de dolor y sosteniéndose la cabeza, como si la luz les hubiera hecho daño, y luego una figura. _

_Era una pequeña figura encorvada –parecía una mujer- cubierta por una capa y capucha de cuero, que arrodillada, sostenía la cabeza de su madre sobre el regazo; con una mano de piel muy arrugada acariciaba suavemente el cabello largo y oscuro de Kalina, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en otro idioma que la calmaban de su dolor, y con la otra mano le sostenía con fuerza la muñeca izquierda. Kalina se quejó débilmente, cuando las uñas negras y demasiado largas se clavaron con mayor intensidad en su muñeca, dejando recorrer pequeños torrentes carmesí por su mano pálida y temblorosa hasta escurrirse sobre el suelo cubierto de heno._

_Las pequeñas fracciones de segundo que duró su asombro antes de transformarse en ira, permitió que Mary oyera claramente a esa figura, murmurarle a su madre en un tono de voz que ella jamás olvidaría: _ "Tu sangre ya es libre ahora" y con eso clavó más profundo sus uñas, mientras Kalina largó un fuerte alarido doloroso que la despertó de su estado inconsciente. Venas azules surcaban su piel porcelana desde su brazo afectado subiendo hasta completar su cuerpo y el rostro, cuando el calor ardiente le quemaba en la sangre, sintiendo la adrenalina vibrar en todo su cuerpo y luego desvanecerse por completo._

__ "¡Mamiii!" Mary se abalanzó con firmeza hacia la figura que alzó la vista y la vio acercarse con esa seguridad desprovista del recelo natural de un niño pequeño._

_La encapuchada se alzó sobre sus pies y con su movimiento brusco dejó entrever algunos mechones largos canosos y un par de ojos blanquecinos que brillaban en las sombras de su capucha oscura. Extendió las manos hacia adelante, con las uñas ensangrentadas dispuestas a cualquier ardid contra la pequeña descendiente. Debía conjurarla de la misma manera, pues la pequeña, también poseía esa sangre que traería serios problemas en un futuro. Si tan solo Sparda hubiera eliminado la descendencia de la sacerdotisa en vez de resguardarla, se hubiera ahorrado que las cenizas débilmente extinguidas de una guerra pasada, se avivaran en un futuro. _

_Aunque ahora era demasiado tarde. Juzgó mal la situación, en todo caso, los peones se habían recuperado y la apuntaban con sus carabinas, por lo que debió huir por el otro portón del granero – del trasero por el que había entrado- y con una velocidad que sorprendió a todos los presentes, se escabulló en la oscuridad de la noche._

__ "¡Celedonio vamos tras ella!" Gritó Eliseo, desapareciendo con los otros dos jóvenes. _

__ "¡Mamiii!" Mary se arrodilló frente a su madre y comenzó a sacudirla con brusquedad por los hombros para despertarla._

__ "¡Mary!" Josefina llegó a ella sin aliento. _ "¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" Dijo horrorizada cuando le vio la mano ensangrentada a Kalina, las venas azulinas latiendo ligeramente sobre la piel pálida. _ "Señora. Señora" La criada llamó cuando la oyó gemir, abriendo los parpados suavemente. Le apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo para intentar despabilarla._

_Josefina le tomó por la muñeca lesionada y frunció el ceño, bastante confundida. La herida había cicatrizado al instante, dejando la piel arrugada con una horrible cicatriz pero sin rastros de herida abierta o carne desgarrada, solo los pequeños torrentes de sangre seca dibujando un patrón a lo largo de sus dedos pálidos. La criada comprendió que algo más que un simple ataque había sucedido y se santiguó varias veces mirando al cielo. Mary la observó confundida._

__ "¿Q-qué sucedió…?" Kalina Ann gimoteó, intentando moverse._

__ "Shhh, señora descanse. Se pondrá bien"_

_Segundos después los tres peones reaparecieron, agitados por la corrida, frustrados por la pérdida de esa cosa – mujer, demonio o bruja- que, si bien los ayudó contra el demonio devolviéndolo al sucio agujero de dónde provino, había lastimado gravemente a la señora Arkham. _

__ "¿Qué sucedió?" Pidió Josefina a Eliseo que se masajeaba la nuca con confusión. _

__ "Pues no lo sé. En un segundo le estábamos disparando a esa cosa, y al otro se apareció esa bruja y con unas simples palabras lo mandó de vuelta al infierno" _

__ "Bueno, no importa ahora. Ayúdame con la señora" Pidió la criada. _ "Celedonio, encárgate del señor William. Llevémoslos devuelta a la casa" _

__ "Permítame, señora" Eliseo tomó en brazos a Kalina Ann, mientras que Celedonio, el peón más joven de la estancia y único hijo del cochero, se cargaba a Arkham inconsciente sobre el hombro._

__ "Vamos cariño, volvamos a la casa" Josefina le dijo suavemente a Mary, tomándola de la mano cuando la vio temblar._

_Caminando hacia la casona, Mary con los ojos llorosos y olfateando para recomponerse, apretaba la mano de Josefina caminando a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su padre inconsciente sobre los hombros del muchacho de diecinueve años. Sus propios orbes desiguales brillaban con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de retener. Era miedo, angustia, algo de alivio y por sobre todo… bronca, bronca hacia él, hacia el hombre que alguna vez ella supo llamar papá. _

_Esa noche, todo cambió. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma; una parte de su inocencia se perdió y manchó sus baluartes; una horrible mancha oscura la cegó de todo y todos a su alrededor… la desconfianza. Su padre se había mostrado tal cual era y le había mostrado una parte de la vida que ella desconocía. Aunque siempre creyó que los demonios y los humanos eran extremadamente distintos, y que la bondad de un humano se contraponía con la crueldad de los demonios que recorrían la ciudad, había encontrado una similitud alarmante y desconcertante… ambas razas estaban dispuestas a cualquier ardid con tal de obtener lo que quisieran; el deseo y la pasión era algo que no los diferenciaba en absoluto cuando la razón se nublaba bajo las fuerzas de la ambición._

_Una lágrima rodó por su pálida y fría mejilla cuando lo volvió a mirar aún dormido sobre el hombro de Celedonio. Solo una lágrima… la única que él jamás le volvería a arrancar._

**.:.**

_ "¿Y bien?" Mary resopló, aun mirándolo por encima de su hombro. _ "No tengo todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi madre?"

Arkham exhaló ruidosamente, volviéndose hacia la chimenea en la sala de estar y perdiendo la vista sobre el fuego crepitante. Apoyó una mano sobre la piedra y allí se quedó en una mímica pensativa de como comenzar la conversación. No es que le importara la opinión de su hija, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero con Mary, una sola palabra dicha en falso pondría patas para arriba su estrategia.

_ "En realidad, solo he venido por el simple hecho de hacerte saber sobre la decisión que he tomado" Comentó mecánicamente.

¿Por qué no le gustaba para nada el tono calmo que estaba empleando? Con precisión, Mary bajó el escalón que había subido y escrutándolo firmemente avanzó hacia él con repentina calma. Una calma que probablemente precedía a la tormenta.

_ "No he podido concretar ciertos negocios que hubieran sido por demás fructíferos, y resulta que nuestra economía familiar está pasando por su peor momento…"

¿Por qué le sonaba como una gran mentira? El tono de su voz era por demás calmo y su mirada cobarde no se atrevía a posarse sobre sus ojos. Todo le sonaba a farsa, sobre todo porque ella sabía de sus negocios turbios con la Orden. Esto no le gustaba nada.

_ "… Mis alianzas con la Orden se han debilitado y he perdido algunos contactos que-"

_ "Al grano y sé claro" Mary le espetó, provocando que su padre se diera la vuelta con lentitud calculada.

Vio la mirada amenazante en los ojos de su hija brillando ante el anaranjado rojizo del fuego y de repente supo que estaba batalla le sería difícil ganar.

_ "Estarás al tanto de que la salud de tu madre ha empeorado en los últimos tiempos" Dijo secamente, cambiando el enfoque.

_ "Tienes un gran titular ahí. ¿Desde cuando eres cronista?" Se burló con los brazos cruzados. _ "Dime algo que no sepa" Resopló, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra con completa actitud.

Arkham apretó los dientes y los puños disimuladamente. No había nada más en el mundo que quisiera poder abofetearla por su insolencia, pero era lo que se daba. Respiró profundamente y dejó que su índole fría y calculada hablara por él.

_ "Y como creo que eres una mujer muy inteligente, sabrás que cualquier noticia angustiosa podría desenlazarse en su prematura y desgraciada muerte"

El tono de voz burlón que aplicó en su declaración, le hizo hervir la sangre e impulsada por su mal genio, Mary se abalanzó con la mano lista para descargarse en su mejilla. Se detuvo para pensar unos segundos antes de reaccionar y volvió su mano al costado de su cuerpo, mirándolo con todo el odio que cabía en su ser. Por alguna razón, él estaba intentando volverla blanda, frágil y sumisa. Malas noticias para él, pues Mary jamás reaccionaría de esa manera. Él ya debería saberlo.

Arkham le sonrió de lado pero solo mentalmente, con el gustillo de haberla hecho retroceder. Era ahora o nunca.

_ "Además, ella está necesitando esa medicina que compras a escondidas con más frecuencia que antes, y ambos somos conscientes de que no es precisamente económica." Él sonrió de lado ligeramente cuando la observó tragar saliva y pestañear desviando la mirada. _ "¿Creíste que no sabía sobre tus jueguitos de alquimia con ese viejo farsante?" Dijo en tono burlón.

Mary apretó los puños y le volvió la mirada ceñuda. Ella había intentado por todos los métodos posibles aliviar el pesar de su madre, por lo que había aceptado el trato con un alquímico que preparaba un brebaje especial y se lo entregaba en el más confidencial de los resguardos; todo esto al módico precio de su silencio y unas cuantas esterlinas, por supuesto. Esterlinas que comenzaban a faltar por sus negocios en caída libre.

Ahora todo se le venía a la cabeza bien claro y podía unir algunos cabos sueltos, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por lo que su padre tenía para decirle. Sobre todo porque Mary sabía cómo se resolvían los problemas económicos que tenían las familias en estas épocas.

_ "¿Y bien? Te dije que fueras al grano. No tengo todo el día" La joven intentó parecer lo más calmada posible.

Luego de un silencio tenso y casi interminable, la voz fría de su padre la estremeció por completo; el efecto fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

_ "Así fue que concerté tu matrimonio con un acaudalado hombre que nos sacará de la quiebra. Tú te casas con él y él se hace cargo de nuestras deudas" Dijo como al descuido.

Mary se rio amargamente, largando una exhalación de incredulidad.

_ "¿Qué hiciste qué?" Pidió, casi divertida, completamente incrédula.

_ "Ya me oíste" William dijo con toda su seriedad.

La joven se tragó la sonrisa con un amargo sabor a bilis y sus ojos se volvieron enormes. ¿En serio había hecho tal estupidez? Todavía no caía en la cuenta.

_ "Estás bromeando"

_ "Jamás lo hago"

_ "…"

El silencio que sobrellevó la sala permitió oír el crepitar ardiente del fuego en la chimenea, fundiéndose con la respiración de ambos; la de él calmada, la de ella completamente agitada. El mal genio que había tratado de mantener bajo control, se salió de sus cabales, como era de esperar.

_ "¡¿Y con qué derecho has hecho semejante estupidez?!" Mary alzó unas cuantas notas su voz. Avanzó hacia su padre sin ningún miramiento, el rostro encarnado y los puños peligrosamente cerrados.

_ "¡¿Con qué derecho, preguntas?!" William no pudo evitar que la ira e irritación llegaran a la vanguardia. Avanzó hacia ella con la frialdad de un asesino consumado aunque sus ojos ardían en ira desmesurada. _ "¡Con el derecho de que soy tu padre!" Se le había agotado la paciencia.

Se había aproximado lo suficiente y frente a ella parecía un gigante por la diferencia de alturas, su mirada desdeñosa mirándola por encima de la nariz con total desprecio.

Nunca lo admitiría públicamente pero jamás fue muy devoto a ella; lo supo desde el preciso momento en el que se la entregaron en sus brazos, envuelta en las mantas de bebé con Kalina Ann presente, sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. De hecho, difícilmente creía haber sentido aprecio por alguien en algún momento de su vida, y si lo hizo, no lo recordaba.

Desde el principio supo que Mary sería su segundo plan, su garantía por si Kalina Ann desbarataba sus planes de una u otra forma.

La había encontrado justo a tiempo, antes de que la Orden supiera de su lazo en común con Sparda. En ese momento, había decidido hacerla su esposa y embarazarla también para mantener la mirada escudriñadora de la Orden bajo sus propias artimañas, y parecer una familia 'Normal' ya que todavía tenía negocios que cuidar.

A su suerte, el tiempo pasó y le dio la razón; Mary había sido una gran garantía y ahora que le faltaban pocas piezas para finalizar su rompecabezas, solo debía aguardar a la fecha. Estaba todo fríamente calculado, y entonces cuando llegara el momento, el poder de Sparda finalmente sería suyo.

_ "¡Y ahora te acuerdas de serlo! ¡Mientras tanto estuviste dieciocho años haciendo de cuenta de que no existía!" Le gritó, completamente desencajada y perdiendo el foco de la cuestión.

_ "Me rompes el corazón" Dijo con repentina calma, su voz animada por el sarcasmo.

La respiración de Mary se acentuó, sentía el corazón galopar en su garganta y el estómago le ardía con inconfundible furia. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Trató de contener la cólera, respirando temblorosamente y tragando saliva aunque tuviera la tráquea cerrada. Le volvió la mirada desdeñosa y con un ensayo muy débil de calma, le habló.

_ "No lo haré" Negó firmemente con una sola sacudida de su cabeza.

_ "Bien" William alzó una ceja arrogante y llevó sus manos tras la espalda, inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba. _ "Pues entonces sobre ti pesará la muerte de tu madre. Por el resto de tu vida serás perseguida por la idea de haber tenido la oportunidad de salvarla, y no haberlo hecho solo por tu estúpida veleidad de niña caprichosa"

Logro dar en el blanco con una estocada certera, más no solo le bastó herir su ego, sino que tocó su fibra sensible; su único talón de Aquiles, su madre. Envalentonada por el veneno en sus palabras, alzó la mano sin miramientos y cerró el puño. No le bastaba con faltarle el respeto o humillarlo, no, quería que le doliera. Se abalanzó hacia él con la mente nublada bajo la ira, perdida en miles de direcciones distintas que la llevaban a un solo punto en común. Él había arruinado su vida cuando recién comenzaba, y ahora, volvía para continuar arruinándola.

Su puño no dio en el blanco pues juzgó mal a William y sus reflejos, aunque también estaba tan enojada que no pudo medir ni su fuerza ni mucho menos su precisión. Arkham esquivó el golpe y tomó de su puño con fuerza, con crueldad. Le retorció la mano; sus articulaciones se quejaban por el trato brusco y doloroso, y ella intentaba sofocar un gruñido que jamás daría a conocer. No le daría el gusto.

_ "Buenos modales como siempre" Dijo con sequedad. Se inclinó hacia ella y con su mirada cargada de desprecio, le aseguró. _ "Te casarás con ese hombre, con o sin tu consentimiento" Le soltó la mano con un ademán brusco que casi la envía al suelo si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos, y se incorporó. _ "Es un trato justo. Tu madre te dio la vida. Tú la das por ella"

Mary miró hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, el rostro enrojecido y la yugular a punto de estallar. Sin articular una palabra, ya sea por su falta de aliento o por su incontrolable y acreciente ira, se incorporó con lentitud calculada y llevó una mano al bolsillo interno de su abrigo abierto.

_ "Fuera de mi casa" Fue lo único que dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados, volviendo la mirada cargada de odio lentamente hacia él. Su mano se aferró a la pequeña colt plateada, su primera arma adquirida, que dormía habitualmente en su bolsillo y se mantuvo quieta.

Sabía que era un acto extremo, pero realmente estaba muy enfadada. Furiosa por todo lo que significaba esto. La pérdida de su libertad, de sus propias convicciones. ¿Quién se cree que es para venderla de esa forma? ¿Quién le dio ese derecho para venir a reclamarla como hija y usarla para su conveniencia? Porque era más que claro para Mary que él hacía esto por algún negocio sucio, de esos que normalmente tenía con los bastardos traidores de la Orden.

Y no solo eso, estaba realmente furiosa porque quizás, y solo quizás, tenía razón. Porque quizás esto era lo mejor para su madre; podría tener su medicina con seguridad todos los meses y eso la mantendría unos cuantos años más con ella. Pero también significaba alejarse de ella, de todo lo que conocía como bueno en su vida, de _Casarse, sí ella casarse ¡Por Dios Santo!_

Mary, que jamás había tenido esos sueños de niña boba de casarse de blanco con un apoderado hombre y llenar la casa de críos, ahora se veía obligada a abandonar su libertad por unas cuantas abultadas deudas y la salud de su madre. Todos sus sueños drenados en tan solo segundos. Su vida repentinamente había dado un vuelco drástico. Todo gracias al bastardo frente a ella.

Oh, no. Eso estaba por verse.

Se volvió a mirarlo luego de perderse en sus pensamientos, con esos ojos cargados de desprecio como cuando cazaba, mirando al demonio que se retorcía chillando bajo su bota; y al sentir el roce del frio metal contra la tela de su abrigo, oyó unos pasos débiles por las escaleras. Rápidamente volvió a esconder su arma y observó el cambio radical en el rostro de su padre. Lo observó caminar hacia las escaleras al encuentro con su madre.

_ "¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" La voz suave de Kalina se oyó en el silencio. Se detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras para mirar la situación en la sala contigua.

_ "Mi señora. No debería estar de pie" Arkham llegó a ella tomándola de los brazos y besando sus mejillas a la ligera. _ "Vuelva a su lecho. No es nada"

Mary hizo un mohín a sabiendas de lo falso que se veía y sonaba su padre. Después de todo, fue por su culpa que ella estaba convaleciente. No podía tolerar más esta situación, ya era demasiado. A paso firme, la joven marchó a la puerta de salida y sin mirar hacia atrás, ni oír los pedidos de su madre, se perdió nuevamente en el frío de la tarde otoñal, dejando un portazo bien claro por detrás de ella.

._._._._._.

_Después de millas recorridas, llegó. El inconfundible escarlata de quienes cayeron bajo su ira desmesurada teñía sus ropas maltrechas por la maleza del bosque que él conocía como la palma de su mano. La sangre, el sudor, las lágrimas y la suciedad que se empecinaron en ajar la piel porcelana de su rostro, le hacían perder cualquier indicio de inocencia pasada. _

_Escupió el resto de sangre ajena que agriaba su boca y cayó de rodillas, exhausto, agitado, jadeando y adolorido. Sus ojos azules demasiado claros que en algún momento supieron brillar con la ingenuidad de su niñez, ahora lucían apagados, muertos, desechos de la vida que alguna vez conoció, mientras observaba sin palabras ni aliento, los restos de una casa en cenizas y los pocos focos de fuego que lentamente se consumían con el crepúsculo._

_Quería gritar pero sus pulmones ardían, quería llorar pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Le escocía la sangre en sus venas latientes, el pecho le galopaba como una fuerte tempestad que le nació desde los confines en su interior, y consiguió hacer algunas arcadas cuando sintió un calor que le presionaba en el estómago e insistía en expandirse, como si quisiera rasgarle la piel. _

_'__Debe ser mi alma gritando' Conjeturó con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía para pensar, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho acerca de su 'pronto despertar'. Ese despertar que debía haber sido de la mano de su alma gemela, la mitad faltante de él, el complemento de su fuerza, el único ser diferente pero tan igual como dos gotas de agua, el que lo aceptó incluso con esas diferencias que rozaban lo imposible… ese que lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba; todo había sido bajo las circunstancias más oscuras que él jamás imaginó._

_Ahora solo, desequilibrado tanto física como emocionalmente, sentía que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Sin embargo, la tristeza lo abandonó junto al miedo y el dolor, pues con su inocencia también se perdió el único lazo que lo mantenía unido a estos seres cobardes, bajos e infames. _

_La venganza brotó por sus poros como un inconfundible grito de guerra se soltó de su garganta surcada en venas púrpuras latientes, y sin más ni más, cayó rendido de bruces al suelo cuando sus energías sobrepasaron el límite de su pequeño y exhausto cuerpo._

_A pesar de que su mente se nubló y comenzó a girar en círculos, trató de ponerse de pie cuando entre los pastizales entorpeciendo su vista, le enseñó una mancha oscura que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, como si se tratase de un animalito herido. Gruñó cuando sus piernas agotadas, sus brazos adoloridos, y todo su cuerpo evitó reaccionar ante las órdenes de su cerebro. _

_Cuando al fin tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para rodar sobre su espalda, los ojos azules se abrieron con ligera sorpresa, al ver entre la mancha oscura que ocultaba muy bien un cuerpo curvado, un par de ojos blanquecinos que le infundieron una paz jamás sentida por él; una paz que solo había sentido de la mano de su madre cuando ella le arrullaba para dormir. Lentamente la calidez de esa paz le recorrió sus extremidades heladas temblando, mientras sus parpados cayeron cuando el sueño tranquilo le ganó terreno en su mente perturbada._

_Aunque con sus últimas fuerzas intentó alejar esas manos arrugadas y adornadas por largas y oscuras uñas que lo tomaban como a un pequeño bebé arropándolo entre una capa gruesa de cuero, solo alcanzó a oír una voz muy peculiar que con tranquilidad y un particular tono de voz, le murmuró en el idioma que estaba codificado en su ADN y que creía solo con su hermano poderlo entender… "Vive hoy… pelea mañana"; lo abrazó contra sus ropas para calentar su cuerpo y juntos se perdieron en el espesor del bosque._

_El final era solo el comienzo._

* * *

**Uff, eso sí que fue… O_o siempre quise usar esa frase en el final. "El final es solo el comienzo" Muajaja xD Nah, en serio, déjenme saber lo que piensan de este cap ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo odias? Solo dame tu opinión ;) y sí, sé que no se parece en nada a un fic de Devil May Cry pero solo dame tiempo ¿eh? Ya le iré dando forma… Ah! Y por si les confunde el final, sí, es parte del pasado de Vergil, cada vez que cambie a cursiva es un flashback o pensamiento ¿sí? ;) Hasta la próxima, LadySky!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_En algún lugar en medio del océano…_

_A pesar de la helada briza en altamar, la noche era una escena perfecta. La luna enorme y redonda brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado, y el sonido cacofónico del océano se fundía con su respiración calma, cada vez que exhalaba tranquilamente esa nube de vapor que se perdía frente a su nariz hacia la nada misma._

_Su par de iris cobalto se habían perdido como en un repentino trance, en el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas que cruzaban desde hace un día. A lo lejos, se veía una mancha oscura que aumentaba en volumen cada vez más en el horizonte, y separaba la inmensidad de las profundidades surcadas y la infinidad del cielo nocturno. Esa tierra que lo había visto partir hace un año atrás, hoy volvía a recibirlo con esa misma extraña sensación que lo había dejado en este estado desde que se subió a la embarcación._

_¿Quién hubiera dicho que volvería una segunda vez por estos parajes? Aunque estaba seguro que conocía este lugar de mucho antes que en aquel primer viaje tan revelador._

_Pensar en ello le erizó la piel, soltado un soplido para amortiguar la sensación desagradable. _

_Hacía tan solo un año y unos pocos meses atrás que había decidido olvidar las 'comodidades' de Capuleto, para unirse nuevamente a los mercenarios en sus viajes por el globo. Le habían insistido tanto por su regreso y le habían pasado tantas cosas en aquella ciudad, que lo convencieron casi al momento._

_Y es que en realidad, se había estado negando porque siempre se consideró un solitario; solo… pero libre, era su lema. Nada de ataduras, ni amigos o familia. Después de todo, él era un huérfano de la vida. Un bastardo sin pasado, con un presente tumultuoso y un futuro para nada prometedor. Al menos Grue se encargó de asegurárselo, y él mismo lo reafirmó con sus propias acciones._

_Sin importar el estado caótico de su vida, se había acostumbrado a ser mercenario, pero a lo que parecía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar, era a esa extraña sensación que lo invadió desde ese primer viaje a este pedazo de tierra tan apartada de todo… La misma extraña sensación que ahora, al volver nuevamente, le oprimía el pecho y lo llenaba de adrenalina, lo amedrentaba a cazar… lo instigaba a comportarse como lo que es… _

__ "¡Hey, Tony!" _

_Una voz muy conocida lo sacó de su letargo. Con un par de parpadeos, el peliblanco volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro para observar a uno de sus compañeros llegando a él._

__ "Hey, bola de grasa, ya te he dicho que no me llames así" Le aclaró con ese cándido tono de voz burlón. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla nuevamente y siguió mirando a lo lejos, mientras el italiano espejaba su pose._

__ "Idiota. Y yo te he dicho que nada de apodos de mierda" Refunfuñó._

__ "¿Qué quieres, Enzo?" El albino exhaló._

__ "Nada. Solo es que… has estado muy callado en la cena." Comentó con un dejo de preocupación que enseguida se encargó por cubrir. _ "No es como si no fuera un alivio de vez en cuando, pero a veces suena preocupante" Dijo divertido._

__ "Jhm" Los ojos azules cristalinos se volvieron a la luna redonda por encima de ellos y suspiró. _ "¿Balio sigue dormido?" Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema._

__ "Sí, parece que el sedante funcionó. De todos modos, no entiendo cómo elegiste ese caballo, es un completo fenómeno." _

_No le parecía nada agradable un animal completamente blanco con un par de ojos diabólicos pardos rojizos, sin mencionar el carácter impetuoso y sus malos modales. Pero como bien dice el dicho: 'No hay prenda que no se parezca al dueño'. Ese padrillo era temerario, veloz y fuerte; nadie pudo montarlo, nadie excepto él. _

__ "Es mío" Exhaló aburrido._

__ "Es horrible"_

__ "Jhm. El caballo debe pensar lo mismo de ti" _

__ "Vete a la mierda, Dante" El italiano robusto bufó y se alejó un poco. _ "Solo vine a decirte que en una hora más o menos llegamos al puerto Caerula. Y dijo Grue que estés preparado"_

__ "Ya le dije a Grue que no venía bajo órdenes… de nadie." Sentenció con firmeza mirando a lo lejos. _ "Esta vez será distinto"_

_Enzo, que se había frenado como congelado en medio de la proa, se volvió a mirarlo un poco alarmado. No le sonó para nada bien ese tono de voz tan áspero. No es como si nunca hubiera hecho de las suyas, Dante jamás obedecía órdenes; pero se oía un poco inquieto, hasta incluso… ansioso._

_ _ "Será distinto" Dante repitió a nadie en particular. _

_Sus orbes azules se congelaron con determinación al final del horizonte, donde la tierra que una vez lo vio partir, parecía abrirse como las fauces del mismísimo Averno, dispuesto a mostrarle algo que él necesitaba saber… _

…..

A la mañana siguiente…

Era un día común y corriente bajo el cielo límpido de Fortuna, mientras el clima otoñal parecía estar acompañando la faena cotidiana. La gente caminaba presurosa entretenida en sus quehaceres, mientras algunos coches a caballo con su andar usual colmaban las calles. Toda la ciudad se activaba bajo el sol intentando calentar los fríos adoquines que resonaban bajo los cascos de su zaina Umbra.

Como abriéndose paso entre la multitud cruzando la avenida, Mary se empecinó con llegar pronto a destino, por lo que espoleó a su yegua que respondió con un resoplido, acelerando el paso.

_ "Parece que su merced lleva prisa" El hombre detrás de ella le comentó con confianza, apurando el paso de su overo. Mary no respondió, a lo que el peón sonrió a la ligera. _ "¿Todavía continuará negándome su preciada atención?" Preguntó casi divertido.

_ "¿Todavía insistes en tratarme con respeto y de 'usted' cuando acabas de traicionarme, Celedonio?" Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para mirarlo.

_ "Qué me dice, señorita. Si usted sabe que le soy más leal que un perro" Se lamentó.

_ "Sí, bueno. Un perro bastante ingrato." Mary comentó cuando nada más inteligente se le ocurrió para decir. Ambos continuaron su paso en silencio luego del suspiro de Celedonio.

Mary no acostumbra a tratar así a sus empleados, pero este realmente se llevaba todo su mal genio en lo que va del día. Siempre alegando que era como su hermano mayor, la joven no pudo creerlo cuando el hijo de Eliseo, ya de veintiocho años de edad, había aceptado con demasiada vehemencia la tarea encomendada por… Arkham.

El infame bastardo que alguna vez ella supo llamar padre, le había pedido al muchacho que acompañara personalmente a la jovencita a cuanto paseo se le antojara, con el fin de no perder la cita que hoy en la tarde aclamaba su presencia en la casa; a las cuatro en punto. Y claro, el muy traidor de Celedonio ahora se había transformado en su sombra. Sabía que para un peón, el desacato hacia las órdenes de Arkham significaba caminar de patitas a la calle y quizás hasta de desaparecer de Fortuna para siempre –en el peor de los casos, desaparecer de este mundo-, pero Mary no podía concebir el hecho absurdo de caminar escoltada por las calles de la capital que ella conocía como la palma de su mano, y encima bajo las órdenes de ese hombre que le había dado la peor noticia de su vida un par de días atrás.

Era un hecho aberrante que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tanta facilidad.

El pequeño trote de su yegua amenguó rotundamente cuando tiró de las riendas con demasiada fuerza; aunque distraída como iba en sus pensamientos, Mary tragó saliva para amortiguar el repentino nudo en su garganta cuando lo divisó a lo lejos.

Con un galope temerario, el azulejo azotaba con furia sus crinas azabaches bajo la velocidad de sus zancas fuertes y los bufidos vertiginosos que exhalaba como un canto de guerra. De igual modo, nada pasaba desapercibido en el jinete de aquel pura sangre. Con su abrigo largo azul oscuro ondeando al aire fresco y su porte elegante sobre el lomo de ese padrillo, era difícil negarle la atención al hijo de Sparda que se dirigía presuroso por el camino hacia el Cuartel General.

Lo vio desaparecer en el horizonte y como no tenía idea de porqué se detuvo, Mary dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se volvió a Celedonio que la observaba incrédulo y le frunció el ceño.

_ "¿Qué esperas, Celedonio? Te advertí que si venías conmigo no me retrasaras"

_ "Pero si usted se-"

_ "No quiero oír tus quejas. Anda hombre, vamos" Dijo altanera, espoleando otra vez a Umbra para seguir el camino y ocultar el color en sus mejillas.

Llegaron a la zona comercial de Fortuna, donde las boutiques de la calle principal y los comerciantes trataban con el bullicio normal del mediodía. Unos pasos más allá, Mary divisó el reconocido pasillo con el pesado portón doble hoja de hierro, y desde allí decidió continuar a pie. Desmontó con agilidad y se volvió a Celedonio que la miraba expectante. Era la primera vez que la acompañaba en sus rutinarios paseos a la capital, y no tenía ni idea de por qué ella se adentraría a la zona residencial más humilde de Fortuna.

_ "Espérame aquí. No me tardo" Atinó a dejarle las riendas de su yegua en mano, pero él se negó, desmontando con rapidez.

_ "Ah, no, no señorita. Su padre…" Enmudeció cuando le vio la mirada amenazante. _ "El señor Arkham me ha pedido que no me despegue de usted. Así que yo la acompaño"

_ "Dime algo Celedonio… ¿Siempre eres así de cobarde o solo frente a ese imbécil?" Mary se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

El hombre castaño de ojos pardos verdosos y piel trigueña, sonrió débilmente y la observó con recato, de vez en cuando bajando la mirada al suelo en señal de mansedumbre; porque a pesar de que la conocía desde que nació, y a pesar de que lo traía embobado desde que la descubrió como mujer, no debía olvidar su puesto de peón.

Él se rio internamente de lo singular que era. Justo hoy había decidido hacer uso de su peculiar vestuario, que daba mucho de qué hablar. Con sus cotidianas botas de jinete y su abrigo, Mary llevaba un pantalón caqui que destacaba – al parecer del peón- escandalosamente el contorno de sus piernas bien torneadas, junto a sus pistoleras ajustadas a las caderas que sostenían una Dragoon cal .41 y una Walker cal .44; un pequeño chaleco color bordó oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo que resguardaba su camisa blanca abierta dos botones en el escote, y sus manos enguantadas en cuero; además de haber trenzado su cabello largo y bruno, que era más por comodidad que por estética.

_ "Lo siento señorita. Pero órdenes son órdenes" Celedonio se puso firme con el ceño marcado y los brazos cruzados. Él sabía que se ganaría una rabieta de ella por esto.

_ "Por eso mismo. **_Te ordeno_** que me esperes aquí. No tardaré" Mary se dio media vuelta y caminó solo un poco hasta oír los pasos detrás de ella. Apretó los labios y con los ojos cerrados suspiró con fastidio. _ "Celedonio, si me sigues gritaré que me estás acosando"

_ "… No se atrevería" Dijo el hombre con cuidado. Como respuesta silenciosa, la joven se dio la vuelta y le alzó una ceja.

_ "Provócame" Le murmuró con una repentina sonrisa irónica.

_ "…"

Lo que menos quería era armar un escándalo, porque sabía que ella podía crearlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que solo se limitó a contemplarla resignado mientras ella desapareció tras la pesada puerta al final del pasillo.

La zona residencial era sabida por sus casas modestas y humildes, habitadas por la plebe de Fortuna. Para esta gente, Mary ya era un rostro conocido y muy amigable. Al pasear por el estrecho camino entre los puestos callejeros de vegetales, vendedores de especias y otras baratijas, peatones y niños correteando, ella se ganó un par de sonrisas y saludos cordiales, hasta llegar a la armería de Finn escondida tras la endeble fachada de un bar de mala muerte.

Finn era un cuarentón oportunista de aspecto desalineado y dudosa reputación, que también era armero. Había arribado a la isla allá por el año 1813 junto a un par de inmigrantes ilegales, que se habían colado en una embarcación luego de una mala apuesta en un bar de Irlanda. Si bien no se esperaba este tipo de parajes cuando desembarcó, con el tiempo le gustó el lugar y cinco años después de coordinar apuestas clandestinas, peleas callejeras y otras actividades ilegales, logró ganarle en una apuesta a un viejo en bancarrota, un bar abandonado en la zona más pobre de Fortuna; decidió reabrirlo, pues si bien los pomposos de la alta sociedad no sentían tanto la repentina falta del _Caballero Oscuro,_ la plebe comenzaba a sufrir algunos abandonos por parte de la Orden que comenzaba a actuar de manera extraña, y por supuesto, las pobres almas decidían ahogar las penas en el alcohol.

Y sí, cuando su asquerosa codicia no pudo urdir un mejor plan, consiguió un buen contacto en el puerto Caerula que le aseguraba el contrabando de armas de excelentísima calidad. Más agradecido no pudo estar cuando se dio cuenta de que la vieja sociedad de Fortuna, que solía repudiar las armas de fuego como deshonrosas y dejaban su propia seguridad en manos de la Orden, ahora los más valientes se armaban para intentar protegerse de los demonios al asedio, y los que se negaban a portar armas, pues… intentaban pagar su seguridad con los mejores 'amigos' de Finn, esos que compraban su mercancía como dulces, Los Rebeldes.

Mercenarios nómades que ni el mismísimo Sparda se había molestado en detener, ahora se habían duplicado en cantidad y acababan con cada escoria infernal, a un módico precio, por supuesto. Siempre sonaba mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos, y a Finn todavía le interesaba vivir un par de años más, así que era un fiel mensajero y abastecedor de armas.

La puerta del bar chirrió desagradablemente, dejando correr una briza suave que moría en el aire viciado por el tabaco y el olor rancio habitual del lugar. Algunos borrachos se voltearon con el ceño marcado por la luz estorbando las penumbras y al divisar a la joven de pie bajo el umbral, comenzaron a silbar y murmurar incoherencias; a Mary le causo más gracia que disgusto, pues sonaban más a una manada de hienas viejas y heridas.

Ignorando su habitual y decadente alrededor, Mary se contoneó hasta la barra al final del local, sintiendo como sus botas golpeaban los tablones de madera polvorientos, dejando algunas partículas revoloteando a su alrededor que le daban ganas de estornudar. Vio como una de las meseras la miró desdeñosamente y le alzó una ceja; su mirada bicolor más que elocuente la instigaba a abrir la boca, solo una palabra le bastaría.

_ "Vengo a ver a Finn" Dijo con firmeza al llegar a la barra. Tras no recibir respuesta, golpeó la madera con un puño cerrado para hacer clara su presencia al hombre sordo o deliberadamente decidido a ignorarla.

El cantinero robusto y bastante canoso -o al menos los pocos cabellos que le quedaban en la cabeza lo eran-, se dio la vuelta limpiando una copa y la miró ceñudo, con su cicatriz característica cruzándole la mejilla y un par de ojos pardos apagados que le imprimían cierta nostalgia a su vejez.

_ "¿Quién lo busca?" Exigió de malos modos, la voz ronca era un toque extra a la exasperación del hombre.

_ "¿Está o no está?" Y sí de exigir hablamos…

_ "Mira muñeca, aquí el único que pregunta soy yo, si no puedes-"

_ "Hey, hey…" Interrumpió uno de los borrachos, desparramado en una silla en un esquinero.

Mary se volvió a él con el ceño marcado, no por la interrupción, más bien porque detrás de todo ese cabello largo y enmarañado y esa barba bastante crecida, había un rostro que le sonaba familiar aunque no recordaba de dónde.

_ "Finn la essstá ¡Hic! esssperando. Esss la- caza-dora" Aclaró arrastrando las palabras, antes de dejar caer su cabeza al tablón de madera simulando ser una mesa delante de él. Parecía que se necesitaba descansar.

Como poco entendía la joven a su mediador alcoholizado, se volvió con un pestañeo al viejo cantinero, que con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el fondo del local, le indicó de malos modos que pasara a la 'Oficina' de su jefe. Con una mueca de bravuconería, Mary caminó a paso firme esquivando la barra para adentrarse más en el local.

Su puño enguantado golpeó firmemente tres veces la puerta antes de entrar; se oyeron un par de murmullos y risitas, antes de que una voz roca de alcohol barato y unos cuantos cigarros encima, gritara "¡Pase!" para darle la bienvenida.

Mary suspiró y abrió la puerta con suavidad, preparándose mentalmente para la imagen indeseada de casi todas las semanas. Al adentrarse se aclaró la garganta con firmeza, dando a conocer su presencia en el lugar.

La habitación era pequeña pero repleta de estanterías con armas, espadas, dagas y municiones de todos los tamaños; un par de lámparas de aceite empotradas en las paredes le obsequiaban un poco de calidez a la sordidez natural del lugar; los tablones polvorientos y resecos del suelo eran cubiertos por una desgastada alfombra en vivos bordo, armonizaba con el empapelado rameado descascarándose en las paredes, y el hedor fuerte a alcohol y a cigarro viciando el aire; un par de papeles y objetos al azar esparcidos sobre el escritorio en el centro, y un asiento destartalado ocupado por Finn que sostenía en su regazo a una joven morena de cabello largo y enrulado; ella le murmuraba con tono meloso cosas al oído, mientras masajeaba sugestivamente el pecho robusto del hombre.

Era de esperarse esta patética situación; Mary ya conocía las debilidades del armero con las chicas trabajadoras del burdel a pocas cuadras de aquí, aunque no dejaba de ser desagradable a la vista.

_ "Ah, mi querida… Lady ¿No es así?" Se burló del apodo con el que ella misma se presentó por primera vez. Su apodo era un enigma y una larga historia que ella no tenía planeado explicar. _ "Que agradable verte por aquí"

_ "Una lástima que no pueda corresponderte el sentimiento" Mary le sonrió con falsedad. _ "Al grano. Vengo por mi paquete" Exhaló, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no tenía ánimos de perder mucho tiempo con este baboso.

_ "¿Paquete?" Dijo confundido ante la ceja alzada de la dama. _ "¡Ah! Sí, tu paquete. Que cabeza la mía" Se burló un poco más. _ "Muévete cariño, tengo negocios que atender" Le moduló a su acompañante, que al levantarse de su regazo recibió una nalgada juguetona por parte del hombre.

Mary rodó los ojos por el disgusto que le ocasionaba ver a las de su especie rebajarse por algunas monedas. Claro que ella nunca pasó necesidades, pero siempre creyó que había otras salidas laborales que entregarse como un pedazo suculento de carne. La morena –joven y muy bonita- pasó a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa ladina que le hizo hervir la sangre a Mary. Se perdió detrás del portazo y al fin, solos en la oficina, Finn se volvió a los negocios.

_ "¿En qué estábamos?" El pelirrojo barbudo se encendió un cigarro que sacó de su yesquero en el bolsillo de su chaleco a cuadros, y la volvió a mirar con picardía. _ "Ah, sí. Tu paquete"

_ "Sí. Mi paquete" Mary apretó los dientes. Sabía que el imbécil de Finn alargaba sus estadías en la oficina por mera diversión, y ella odiaba que le tomaran el pelo gratuitamente.

_ "Bien, veamos…" Murmuró. Comenzó a silbar una melodía desconocida mientras hurgaba detrás de su escritorio, ganándose el golpeteo molesto de la bota de la dama contra los tablones de madera. _ "Aquí" Exhaló, descansando el estuche largo de cuero sobre el escritorio.

Como en un repentino trance, Mary se acercó al estuche con las manos extendidas y la vista perdida en la tira de cuero con una hebilla plateada que adornaba. Cuando la punta de sus dedos enguantados rozó ligeramente la funda, rápidamente Finn se la quitó del alcance, chasqueando la lengua con esa sonrisa torva que enseñaba sus dientes amarillentos.

_ "Tch, tch, tch, primero lo primero, cariño" Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Con el ceño marcado, la joven lo observó colérica; se desprendió de la alforja que llevaba atada al cinturón de su pantalón y con un bufido lo arrojó desdeñosamente sobre el escritorio. Mirando con los ojos azules perdidos en la alforja, Finn extendió la mano codiciosa a la bolsa de cuero, aunque rápidamente recibió una pequeña mano enguantada que se cerró con dureza sobre la suya… con demasiada e innecesaria fuerza, diría él.

_ "Tch, tch, tch, primero lo primero, cariño" Mary musitó; su pardo rojizo y verde azulado, brillaban con una chispa amenazadora que al hombre le cosquilleaba en su interior.

_ "Todo tuyo" El armero soltó el agarre del estuche al tiempo que ella lo hizo de la alforja.

Con una expectativa que cubrió bajo una ceja alzada en tono altanero, Mary abrió el estuche y su rostro se iluminó como un niño en Navidad. Un rifle _Billinghurst Cylinder_ calibre .40 de siete disparos, dormía entre la pana roja dentro del estuche de cuero. Hipnotizada, la joven se lamió los labios y pasó suavemente los dedos por el cañón, sonriendo cuando vio el grabado _'Kalina Ann' _en la madera del costado.

_ "Las modificaciones que me pediste costaron un poco más de lo que esperaba" Explicó el Irlandés tranquilamente, mientras contaba las monedas entre sus dedos.

Suspirando con fastidio, Mary lo ignoró por el momento y estudió el peso de su nueva adquisición. Le había modificado la empuñadura para aligerar el retroceso del arma y ajustado algunas medidas para su mayor comodidad; le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era una belleza.

_ "Ahí está lo que me pediste. Ni más, ni menos" Sentenció la mujer con certeza.

El hombre bufó, sabiendo perfectamente que con esta mocosa no se podía jugar. Ella ya se lo había demostrado en más de una oportunidad. Como aquella vez en la que casi pierde todos los dedos de una mano por intentar 'reconocer' el género del vestido que llevaba.

El silencio que sobrellevó la habitación, obligó a Mary a cambiar el enfoque de la plática.

_ "Así que… ¿Han vuelto?" La joven cazadora inspeccionó distraídamente el arma. El hombre la observó detenidamente antes de contestar.

_ "Lo siento nena, pero yo no regalo la información. La vendo. Si quieres saber, pues…" Dedujo que por la ceja alzada de la dama, no debía terminar esa frase, pero Finn no era un hombre de asustarse fácilmente, mucho menos con una mocosa. _ "Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Y además, parecía no aprender nunca de sus errores…

_ "Creo que no comprendes tu situación, ¿verdad?" Con una calma calculada, Mary lo observó. _ "No deberías insinuarle nada a una dama como yo, que tiene entre sus manos un juguete capaz de hacerte un agujero nuevo en esa barriga grasienta tuya… O incluso" Continuó, acercándose lentamente al escritorio. _ "Si la puntería no me falla, cosa que nunca lo hace, podría _desmembrarte_ con solo… _seis disparos_" Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina. Finn, se lamió los labios y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

_ "No está cargada" Dijo en una sonrisa socarrona y se recostó cómodamente en su asiento. Le empezaba a gustar este jueguito. Claro que Mary no era dueña de una paciencia infinita.

Con una velocidad practicada, la joven mujer le dio un sacudón al arma que dejó escapar el cargador cilíndrico haciéndolo rodar al suelo, tomando con rapidez el próximo cargador en su estuche y colocándolo con otro sacudón firme, tirando del pestillo para cargar el disparo. Finn quedó asombrado por la agilidad y velocidad de una jovencita que fácilmente se podría comparar con un buen tirador.

_ "Ahora está cargada" Sentenció, mirándolo fijamente entre sus pobladas pestañas azabaches amenazadoramente entrecerradas.

Lo único que el armero alcanzaba a ver era el final del cañón y entre ellos un par de ojos que pedían, no, exigían que no jugara con ellos, pues no guardaba mucha paciencia; él se movió algo incómodo en la silla.

_ "Te lo repito una vez más. ¿Vinieron o no?"

_ "… Ayer por la noche, alrededor del cuarto para las doce, arribaron en el último embarque que venía desde Capuleto" Exhaló un bufido, largando el humo de su cigarro.

_ "¿Todos?" Insistió. Al no recibir una respuesta rápida, el cañón se acercó hasta rozar la poblada barba pelirroja de Finn y presionó por debajo de la barbilla.

_ "… … Todos, _señorita_" Dijo con fingida amabilidad.

_ "¿Y dónde se hospedan?"

_ "Mira, cariño. Si quieres información tienes que pagar por ella como todos-"

_ "Dónde" Presionó el frío metal en su garganta.

Jamás tiraría del gatillo, ella no era un criminal, pero resultaba que esta era la única forma de mediar con un cobarde como Finn; y por supuesto que no iba a darle ni un penique por la información. Solo le compraba las armas porque era el único en Fortuna y porque tenía los contactos justos.

_ "En el mismo lugar de siempre. En el viejo pueblo de las colinas Ferrum. Allí evitan a la caballería. Tu sabes…" Dijo como siempre. Mary solo asintió en silencio.

Ya había pasado otro año más. Increíble como corre el tiempo. Ellos siempre volvían para esta época del año, donde la caza de demonios se intensificaba con las nuevas crías y las actividades paranormales se duplicaban de sobre forma, al borde de lo absurdo. Era de esperar que ya comenzara el invierno crudo para intentar sofocar las nuevas contiendas acaloradas entre la Caballería y los Mercenarios.

Suspirando con suavidad, Mary retiró el rifle de su posición de asalto y se volvió con la mirada tranquila a Finn.

_ "Como siempre, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Finn" Dijo sonriendo con dulzura simulada. Acomodó el arma en la funda y se la llevó a sus espaldas, cruzando la correa por su torso. _ "Cuídate y hasta la próxima" Le dijo al darse media vuelta y salir, dándole un saludo por encima del hombro.

_ "Sí, sí. Lo que sea" Bufó el irlandés, observando sus curvas contonearse hacia el hueco de la puerta. Cuando al fin ese portazo sonó, Finn pudo relajarse sobre el asiento. Este tipo de clientes le traía dolores de cabeza.

Con una profunda inhalación que llenó a sus pulmones de regocijo, Mary inspiró el aire puro al salir del bar. Caminó sin apuros entre la gente, con su arma custodiándole la espalda y sus otras dos bajo el abrigo, ocultas. Siempre le daban esa sensación de seguridad, pues eran de su confianza, y como fruto de sus esfuerzos las trataba como las joyas más preciadas, sus accesorios más que adecuados.

Ese ligero bien estar se esfumó cuando sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó que Celedonio estaba aguardando por ella para acompañarla de nuevo a la casa; bufó de malos modos al recordarlo, aunque no iba a apurarse. Tanto el peón, como Arkham y ese pobre diablo que sería su '_esposo_' – así de ridículo como sonaba, y al que ya estaba más que dispuesta a odiar- tendrían que esperar sus tiempos.

Porque de algo estaba muy segura, ese infeliz iba a sufrir el peor de los tormentos… ella le haría la vida imposible, de eso no cabían dudas.

...

_Cuartel General de Fortuna…_

_ "Con permiso, su Santidad" El joven hizo una reverencia antes de recoger los papeles que le había presentado para su firma y sello, y se retiró en silencio, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

El vicario tomó una larga respiración, sin haber prestado demasiada atención al rutinario papeleo, puesto que tenía otras cosas en su mente por el momento. La reaparición del hijo del Salvador lo tenía pasmado, acomplejado, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, lo tenía en guardia constantemente.

¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarse tanto tiempo? ¿Qué recursos poseía que fue capaz de moverse a sus anchas sin siquiera dar un solo signo de vida? Porque no habían dudas de que alguien muy poderoso lo estaba ayudando, sino ¿Cómo se explica la cantidad de negocios importantes que contrajo con gran parte de Fortuna sin siquiera dar la cara? Tenía una especie de apoderado o alguien que lo había encubierto muy bien. A la perfección, diría él. Y eso significaba una sola cosa… había más de un traidor entre su 'gente de confianza'. Ya nadie sería visto con la mirada condescendiente, ya no más.

_'Veintidós años… veintidós malditos años tirados a la basura'_ Masculló para sí mismo, las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la vista avejentada perdida en los ribetes de la mesa redonda frente a él, donde las llamas de los candeleros jugaban con las sombras dándole el efecto visual como si estuvieran en movimiento.

Cuántas cosas habían pasado…

Un portazo se hizo eco en el silencio y el repentino sonido lo sacó de su letargo. Alzó la vista para observar a quien osó irrumpir sus pensamientos, y pronto se levantó con velocidad desde su posición en el asiento cuando lo reconoció.

_ "La avaricia…"

La voz calma y masculina, fría y con un tinte de hartazgo, se hizo oír en cada rincón de la habitación, caminando tranquilamente hacia la mesa redonda, donde atónito, su Santidad lo miraba receloso.

_ "… Es una amante muy posesiva y adictiva… Puede hacer que un hombre haga lo que sea para conseguir más y más… sobre todo cuando se trata de poder… ¿No lo crees?" Las botas golpeando el suelo, marcaban una marcha casi fúnebre.

_ "¿Quién te dejó entrar?" Le habló con firmeza.

_ "La servidumbre humana suele ser muy, ingrata diría yo, cuando unas pocas monedas caen en sus manos" Los penetrantes ojos azules se fijaron en el anciano. _ "¿Realmente crees que necesito caer tan bajo para pisar este suelo? NADIE, se animaría a si quiera mirarme a los ojos sin mi consentimiento. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo"

Un par de pasos los separaban. Los envolvió un silencio trascendental, una cruzada de miradas cargadas de odio, rencor y venganza, y un abismo oscuro parecía rodearlos, como prediciendo el final.

_ "Podrías haber tenido todo lo que quisieras…" Murmuró el anciano, con repentina calma cortando el silencio. _ "Todo. Yo te hubiera dado todo si me lo hubieras permitido" Le hablaba con devoción, casi con amor de un padre a un hijo.

_ "¿Todo?" El híbrido ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, obviamente fingiendo confusión.

La mirada helada y muerta se fijó con precisión asesina en el vicario y sin parpadear, desenfundó a Yamato con gran velocidad, para cubrir el trecho entre ellos. Sanctus se tambaleó hacia atrás con el movimiento brusco, asistiéndose de una mano sobre la mesa. Lo observó, expectante a su próximo movimiento, y de vez en cuando mirando a la poderosa espada, esa que tanto había deseado tener entre sus manos y a la que tanto necesitaba.

_ "El problema es que yo quiero más que todo… mucho más" Había un dejo de oscuridad en su voz.

_ "¿Qué es lo que buscas?... ¿Venganza?"

_ "¿Venganza? Jhm. Un punto de vista limitado… de un ser muy limitado"

El extremo romo de su filoso y frío acero, descendió por el cuello del vicario y apartó ligeramente el cuello de su sotana, descubriendo una horrible cicatriz que le desfiguraba la piel un poco más atrás de la yugular. Vergil apretó los labios y aligeró un movimiento con su cabeza, como dando a entender que había fallado milimétricamente; pues él recordaba con exactitud cada movimiento desesperado de su presa intentando escapar… recordaba el alarido proferido en dolor, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, de la presión ejercida entre sus maxilares apretando la carne y sus garras asidas con fuerza de la chaqueta blanca._ '¿Cómo olvidarlo?' _Se preguntó lacónicamente.

_ "¿A qué has venido?" La voz de Sanctus lo sacó de su repentino letargo.

Cuando los orbes helados se volvieron al vicario, mostraron la determinación en ese fuego azul, ese fuego que amenazaba con incinerarlo todo. Envuelto en esa calma abrumadora para el anciano, Vergil apartó su espada y haciéndola girar calculadamente la volvió a enfundar. En un gesto arrogante alzó ligeramente la barbilla, como considerando responder la pregunta o no.

_ "No te ilusiones. Jamás mancillaría mi legado con tu sangre"

Se volvió a sus espaldas y continuó caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar el salón, se frenó y lo observó por encima del hombro.

_ "Solo entiende esto: comienza a rezarle a tu Dios, porque para cuando yo lo supere… lo necesitarás"

Con esas palabras, el híbrido salió de la sala de reuniones a paso calmo, dejando sin palabras a su Santidad, mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Como poco se había imaginado esta visita inesperada, Sanctus suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento, perdiéndose detrás de esa puerta, el cruce de miradas entre el hijo del Salvador y el General Credo, que por tan solo segundos, compartieron un par de pasos en silencio por el pasillo antes de que cada uno continuara con su propio destino.

…..

_ "Insisto en que deberíamos volver por el camino de siempre. Señorita, esto es-"

_ "Y yo insisto en que te calles, Celedonio. Ya me aburres" Bufó con impaciencia.

Mary no tenía apuros, Umbra caminaba a paso tranquilo y el sonido de sus cascos sobre el verdor húmedo del bosque, le otorgaba un fondo de sonido armonioso con los pájaros piando y aleteando entre el follaje marrón, dorado y todavía algo de verde. El sol calentaba suavemente filtrándose entre las hojas y una suave briza con aroma a tierra la llenaba de regocijo. Quería disfrutar un poco de esto antes de volver a casa, y Celedonio no estaba ayudando mucho a esa relajación.

_ "No entiendo por qué insiste en andar por estos lugares. Pareciera que buscase el peligro" El peón detrás de ella dijo con desapruebo.

_ "Me abuuurresss…" Cantó.

Intentando hacer caso omiso a las interrupciones del hombre, Mary inclinó el rostro hacia arriba cuando un hueco entre los arboles le obsequió la luz y la calidez del sol, sonriendo con suavidad. Con un suspiro, abrió lentamente los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando vio una bandada de aves aletear presurosas hacia el norte, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para estorbar en el silencio calmo. Parecía que escapaban de algo. Extraño, pues no se oían sonidos anormales…

_ "¿Pero qué-?" El cuerpo de la cazadora se sacudió ligeramente hacia delante, cuando Umbra se frenó de golpe.

La yegua recelada, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a piafar la tierra con sus cascos, inquieta, negándose a avanzar por ese camino.

_ "Hey, shhh, tranquila" Dijo Mary con suavidad, acariciándola para calmarla. _ "Celedonio, mejor nos… ¿Celedonio?" Con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, la cazadora se dio la vuelta para observar que estaba sola en medio del bosque. _ "Celedonio" Continuó llamándolo. _ "Celedonio, no es gracioso" Admitió que comenzaba a preocuparse por su repentina desaparición, sobre todo por el silencio sepulcral que la sobrellevó. ¿Cuándo desapareció que ni siquiera oyó a su padrillo?

Como distraída estaba buscando con la mirada atenta a sus alrededores, no percibió el repentino y brusco movimiento de Umbra, que con un fuerte relincho, alzó sus patas delanteras y la envió al suelo de un sopetón. Gruñó con el rostro fruncido al sentir cómo su rifle se le hundía en la espalda, al momento de caer al suelo. El escozor duró el tiempo que le costó sentarse para observar a su zaina adentrarse entre la arboleda.

_ "¡Hey!" Mary rezongó al verla galopar. _ "Mierda" Masculló para sí, sacudiéndose el pantalón mientas se alzaba con cuidado.

Umbra jamás había actuado de esa forma y le llamaba la atención, pues algo lo suficientemente impactante merodeaba por allí para haberla asustado de tal modo.

_ "¡Celedonio!" Comenzó a llamar nuevamente, mientras avanzaba por el espesor del bosque otoñal.

Tras unos cuantos minutos vagando por el verdor y llamadas impacientes con el nombre del peón, la joven cazadora oyó un suave quejido entre unos arbustos tupidos, y en un acto reflejo desenfundó a 'Kalina Ann'.

_ "A-aaquí…"

Encontró al hombre sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco reseco y una mancha carmesí en su hombro izquierdo atravesado por una especie de espolón muy largo.

_ "¡Celedonio!" La joven corrió hasta llegar a él, arrodillándose a un lado y olvidando su arma en el suelo. Comenzó a inspeccionarle la herida con cuidado.

_ "¡ah! S-señorita, d-debe correr…" Masculló adolorido.

_ "Shh, cállate y déjame verte esto ¿Qué paso? No, no, no hay tiempo, después me dices. Ahora tengo que sacarte esto" Mary se afirmó al espolón negro de unos cincuenta centímetros de largo y lo miró fijamente. _ "Esto va a doler"

El muchacho tomó una larga respiración y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la señal para que ella tironeara con fuerza. Celedonio profirió un grito mitad gruñido, sintiendo como la carne le escocía en cada tironeo; sin notarlo, se aferró al brazo de Mary y le clavó los dedos, haciéndole doler en el apriete desesperado. Ella lo soportó, sabiendo que él lo estaba pasando peor.

Con un ruido horrible de chapoteó escarlata, la púa fue expulsada por completo de su hombro, dejando un orificio considerable en la carne desgarrada. Mary arrojó el espolón a un lado y tironeó del borde de su abrigo para rasgar una tira de tela, le hizo un torniquete con fuerza y exhaló con pesadez, sonriéndole ligeramente cuando terminó de anudarle el vendaje improvisado.

_ "Debemos volver a la casa para que te vea un médico" Estaban más cerca de la mansión que de la ciudad, y sin los caballos sería una pérdida de tiempo volver a la capital.

_ "No, no. Señorita, si su padre se entera…"

_ "Me importa una mierda"

Mary tomó su rifle con una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con la otra, llevando el brazo sano por encima de sus hombros y sonriendo entre dientes cuando Celedonio la miró con los ojos muy grandes y el rostro encarnado; sorprendido por el vocabulario burdo de su señorita, pero aún más por la cercanía escandalosa de ella en el abrazo.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, pues el peón había perdido bastante sangre y estaba muy débil, hasta que la agudeza de sus oídos, le llamó la atención. Repentinamente, Mary arrojó a Celedonio al suelo, giró sobre sus talones y esquivó con gracia cuando sintió un zumbido cerca del rostro. Sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar el leve raspón de un espolón rozándole la piel.

Con la mirada extraviada en furia, la cazadora se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió el corte superficial, tocando más allá en su cabello, como la velocidad del espolón había cortado con la facilidad de un cuchillo, una parte de su trenza azabache a la altura del cuello. Ella sesgó los labios carnosos en una media sonrisa y apuntó al 'merodeador' con su Kalina Ann, a unos veinte metros frente a ella.

De unos dos metros y algo más de largo, cuerpo encorvado y piernas fuertes, el demonio tenía el aspecto de un puercoespín y una rata asquerosamente gigante, con garras enormes, colmillos largos y ojos rojos muy pequeñitos y sesgados. Los espolones, provenían de una espalda encorvada y llena de ellos; largos y filosos, probablemente venenosos también.

En esos segundos trascendentales, Mary notó como el demonio la medía para atacarla, alzando el hocico y gruñendo con vos distorsionada y oscura, piafando la tierra con sus garras gruesas como una patética demostración de depredador alfa, o lo que era peor… el grito de un llamado.

Ella no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar. Ante un gruñido con los dientes apretados, la cazadora se echó a correr entre los árboles y comenzó a esquivar los espolones que sobrevolaban hacia ella con gran velocidad, como una lluvia de flechas negras. La bestia, al ver la burlesca habilidad de la dama, comenzó a correr tras su presa, arrojando más púas. Algunas se clavaban en los árboles, las más cercanas le zumbaban a los costados de su cuerpo y alcanzaban a rasgar un poco su abrigo.

A pocos metros de llegar y en un acto desesperado por ganar, el demonio gritó con fuerza y alzó sus patas delanteras, como queriendo aplastar a la cazadora. Para su mayor desacierto, Mary se impulsó con una pierna apoyada en un árbol y saltando, giró en el aire curvando su cuerpo atlético. Esta posición aérea le dio la visión que tanto esperaba, y tras encontrarse sobre la cabeza de la bestia confundida y torpe, la joven morocha hizo su primer disparo, bautizando a Kalina Ann como su nueva, mejor y preferida arma.

El disparo calibre .40 atravesó con facilidad el lomo del demonio; la salpicadera de sangre fue como los fuegos artificiales de fin de año, destrozándolo todo en su interior. El impulso que le dio el retroceso natural del arma al ser disparada, la ayudó para dar una voltereta en el aire y caer con gracia sobre sus pies, detrás de la bestia inerte en el suelo a los pocos metros. Salpicada con el agrio escarlata, Mary sonrió triunfante y miró con asombro su nueva adquisición. Sí que iba a disfrutarla.

Con cuidado, la cazadora caminó despacio, esquivando al demonio tendido en el suelo y una vez asegurado el deceso de la bestia, respiró con normalidad. Se volvió hacia delante, donde Celedonio apoyado contra un árbol, la esperaba con el rostro pálido, mitad sorpresa mitad anémico.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su peón, le vio el gesto demudado e instintivamente, Mary agudizó su oído nuevamente, volteándose con rapidez sobre sus pies y apuntando nuevamente con su rifle. _'seis disparos' _se recordó a sí misma.

El nuevo y repentino sonido hizo vibrar el suelo, sonaba como… una estampida. Con la mirada atenta, Mary consiguió divisar a lo lejos, alrededor de unos veinte demonios exactamente iguales que al que había dado muerte hace segundos, corriendo con velocidad y… evidentemente muy molestos.

_'Mierda'_

Lamiéndose los labios en concentración, Mary fijó la mira y con velocidad, sus ojos bicolores estudiaron la situación. Como poco tiempo le quedaba, la joven exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones para mantener la precisión del disparo y su dedo se estremeció en el gatillo.

El proyectil calibre .40 estalló corriendo a gran velocidad; goleó al primer demonio de la primera fila, que cayó de bruces al suelo e hizo tropezar a tres torpes bestias que corrían detrás de él. Desgraciadamente, el resto solo saltaron el cuerpo inerte con facilidad y continuaron con su corrida, preparando sus espolones para atacar.

Mary notó que ya estaban demasiado cerca y si bien le restaban cinco disparos de Kalina Ann, no podía desperdiciarlos. La terció detrás de su espalda nuevamente y desenfundo la Walker y la Dragoon, listas para entrar en acción.

Desafortunadamente para el ocio de la cazadora, alguien había decidido irrumpir su fiesta.

En un acto reflejo, Mary y Celedonio se acuclillaron y se cubrieron la cabeza, cuando una lluvia de balaceras comenzó a cortar todo a su paso, mientras veían cómo los demonios caían uno a uno, sin errar ni un solo momento. Hojas, grandes astillas de árboles y sobre todo, sangre, espolones y carne demoníaca, bailaban bajo una eternidad de proyectiles que venían a sus espaldas.

Uno solo fue capaz de llegar a la cazadora y al peón, y para cuando Mary apretando los dientes le apuntó con su Walker, el demonio reventó por encima de ella y cayó inerte a su lado.

El silencio decreto la normalidad del bosque nuevamente.

_ "¡¿Pero qué fue todo eso?!" Celedonio, que al parecer de la sorpresa se había olvidado del dolor, se levantó presuroso y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Mary se apuró a levantarse y tras otear vertiginosamente las copas altas de los árboles, se ganó la mirada entre incrédulo y ansioso del peón.

_ "¿Qué es lo que busca?"

_ "¡Hey!" Mary gritó, tratando de llamar la atención a quien, por segunda vez, le había salvado la vida.

Ella se quedó helada, estática en medio del bosque, cuando en lo alto de un árbol, se hallaba una figura masculina y bien ocultaba bajo un abrigo y capucha de cuero rojo oscuro, acuclillado como un gato de gran destreza en una rama gruesa. Tenía sus brazos cómodamente apoyados en sus rodillas y un par de Colt Walker cal .44 en sus manos; una era peculiarmente oscura y la otra más bien plateada. Una espada de particular diseño, medieval podría decirse, asida a su espalda y esa sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos y brillantes en pedantería, eran marca registrada del _'Encapuchado'_. Así era como ella lo había nombrado.

Mary se quedó mirándolo. Hacía un año que no lo veía y a pesar de que jamás vio el rostro debajo de esa capucha, ella siempre terminaba por cruzárselo en el camino, como si fuera un viejo conocido o como si el destino se empecinara con que ella averiguara quien es. Sesgó los labios y entrecerró los ojos bicolores, mientras continuaba estudiándolo. Había algo en él que la irritaba y a la vez la intrigaba; quizás era esa sonrisa presumida, o la manera en que alardeaba sus movimientos espectaculares, o la forma en que la miraba tan detenidamente, como si la conociera de algún lado; no lo sabía, pero sin dudas, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Nada pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de la cazadora.

_ "Ugh"

La repentina queja de Celedonio, le hizo perder la atención hacia él, asistiéndolo cuando se tambaleó listo para caer de rodillas. Para cuando volvió la mirada hacia el árbol, el encapuchado ya se había ido. Mary dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver la atención nuevamente al peón.

_ "Volvamos a casa" Sentenció con la mirada clavada en aquel árbol.

…..

El sol de la tarde filtraba su luz entre los cristales de la ventana, iluminando y calentando suavemente el ambiente activo en la cocina, mientras las criadas iban y venían presurosas en sus quehaceres. Sin embargo, para una de ellas en particular, la situación ameritaba su preocupación, fregándose las manos con nerviosismo y caminando de un lado al otro por todo el lugar.

_ "Cálmese ya, Josefina. No le hará nada bien a los nervios" Comentó la joven, mientras continuaba preparando algunos de los aperitivos que la señora Arkham le había encomendado.

_ "¡No puedo, Clarita! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si ya falta media hora para las cuatro, y todavía no han llegado?!" La mujer se pasó las manos temblorosas por la frente y suspiró con ahogo. _ "Esto es terrible. Si el señor Arkham llega antes de que Mary no esté lista, esto será una guerra campal. Mi pobre niñita, mi torpe y descuidada niñita"

Pronto los escarpines de Josefina volvían a pisotear con impaciencia las baldosas pulidas de la cocina, y para cuando alzó la vista, vio entrar a su niña salpicada de sangre, con la ropa sucia, el pelo erizado y el abrigo rasgado, dejando obvios rastros de la mugre tras las botas marcando pesados pasos algo agotados. Para evitar inconvenientes, había utilizado la puerta de servicio, esa que daba al patio trasero de la casona.

_ "¡Dios mío!" La criada jadeó con las manos sobre la boca. El resto de las tres domésticas se quedaron sin habla y muy quietas. _ "¡Pero, ¿Qué te sucedió?!"

_ "Shhh, Josefina ¿Acaso puedes ser más escandalosa?" Mary la recriminó, liberándose de las pistoleras y su 'Kalina Ann'.

Le entregó las armas a Clarita, que con algo de dificultad debido al peso, las tomó como pudo.

_ "Clarita, lleva esto a mi habitación sin que te vea mi madre, y dile a Cipriano que me avise enseguida cuando vuelva Eliseo con el médico para Celedonio. Él está en el establo encargándose de Umbra" Le dijo con calma, mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

Estaba más que aliviada por haber encontrado a los caballos pastando en el camino que costeaba el bosque, eso los ayudó a llegar un poco más rápido.

_ "Sí, señorita" La jovencita asintió con mansedumbre y se encaminó a sus quehaceres.

_ "¡¿Cómo el médico para Celedonio?! ¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?"

_ "Si dejas de gritar te contaré" Alzó la voz con el ceño marcado. Luego del silencio expectante, cambió el enfoque. _ "¿Mi madre?" Exhaló.

_ "…" Josefina la miró seriamente y suspiró. _ "Está en su habitación, arreglándose. Tu sabes… ¿Para la cita de HOY a las cuatro?" Le aclaró con obvio sarcasmo.

_ "Bien" Le alzó una ceja. _ "Prepárame la tina con agua caliente y el vestido ese, ese que te gusta tanto, el morado oscuro"

Le ordenó con la mano moviéndose en desdén y restándole importancia; obviando las ansias de la criada por recibir las respuestas y encaminándose a las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_ "Y no quiero oír tus quejas. Ya tuve suficiente en un día" Agregó por encima del hombro.

_ "¿Vas a tomar un baño? ¡Son las tres y media! Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento"

_ "Pues tendrá que esperar. No querrá verme en _estas fachas_ ¿O sí?" Dijo burlona.

La criada bufó viendo cómo se perdía la niña testaruda en los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Si este era el comienzo de algo, estaba segura de que no quería presenciar el resto.

…

_ "El agua ya está lista" Josefina salió de la sala de baño contigua a la habitación, mientras Mary sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, se inspeccionaba la trenza maltrecha de su cabello. _ "¿Qué estás haciendo?" La criada se acercó lentamente.

_ "Está estropeado" murmuró para sí misma. Sentía algo de lástima, pues el cabello largo y negro era heredado de su madre y siempre lo había cuidado. La hacía sentir bonita y femenina, a diferencia de esos ojos horribles que tenía gracias al bastardo innombrable.

_ "Veré que puedo hacer con tu peinado, ahora, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a bañarte. Yo me ocupo luego"

_ "No. Lo haré yo" Sentenció.

Tomando una pequeña navaja que ocultaba entre las cajitas de maquillaje y otras baratijas en su tocador, Mary se afirmó a su trenza y ladeó la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de visión en el espejo.

_ "¿Qué estas-?"

Demasiado tarde. Una trenza larga de cabello negro cayó al suelo y ella sintió la nuca libre, con los mechones rebeldes revoloteando cerca de sus pómulos y mejillas, otros al cuello y algunos frente a sus ojos. Esos también caerían al suelo. Con otro movimiento de su navaja, Mary se desprendió del cabello que estorbaba la visión y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa.

_ "Mucho mejor" Suspiró.

_ "¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo con horror la criada.

_ "Es solo cabello, Josefina. Vuelve a crecer" Le aclaró ceñuda. _ "Ahora sí, un buen baño no me vendría nada mal" Y con eso, se encaminó campante hacia el baño, dejando a Josefina boquiabierta.

…

El agua le sentó de maravillas. Estaba con la temperatura justa, haciendo que el vapor la envolviera en una cálida y reconfortante nube que la adormecía. Dejando que su cuerpo se relaje en la tina de latón, Mary recostó la cabeza en una toalla que había acomodado como almohada y cerró los ojos… pensando.

Era increíble cómo su vida había dado un vuelco impresionante en tan solo días. Su futuro compromiso, la salud de su madre, el regreso de padre. Frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ponerse a pensar en que estaba a tan solo minutos de conocer a quien sería justo heredero de su odio, todo gracias a otro benefactor de su desprecio… Arkham.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, pues no quería pensar en el futuro no tan lejano, se volvió a pensar en el pasado bien fresco, más bien a tan solo unos minutos atrás. Lo había vuelto a ver. Luego de un año, el _'Encapuchado'_ volvió a la ciudad.

Recordarlo le hizo apretar los dientes en la frustración que le daba no conocerle el rostro, y en la irritación que le causaba su arrogancia, de creerse su salvador y de quitarle la diversión de la cacería.

_Hace un año atrás…_

_Estaba ahogada por su respiración pesada que le hacía arder los pulmones, por el jadeo continuo que no cesaba y le resecaba la garganta, por la falta de aire tras correr incansablemente entre los callejones, y de sus músculos duros como rocas, que agotados, le daban una horrible sensación de ardor. Ella se maldijo una vez más por imprudente y volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro. Todavía la seguían. Llenó en la medida que pudo sus pulmones con aire, y ordenó a sus piernas a no detenerse. _

_El toque de queda que la Orden había implementado luego de las siete de la tarde, había sido pronunciado hace una hora ya, y ella aún no había llegado a casa de Patty. _

_Había acordado con Eliseo que la llevaría hasta la ciudad en el coche y que desde allí ella caminaría a la mansión Lowell, no muy lejos del centro de Fortuna, porque según ella 'Tenía dieciséis años y sabía cuidarse sola'; pero se distrajo y se le hizo tarde. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y comenzaba a llover. Más torpe no pudo ser._

_Un paso en falso, donde su escarpín se encontró con un adoquín fuera de lugar, la envió al suelo con la violencia de su velocidad desmedida. El estómago se le contrajo y gimió con dolor cuando cayó de rodillas, su vestido empapado y dañado gracias a un charco de barro que abundaba en los callejones de la zona plebe de Fortuna. Se dio la vuelta e intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero el dolor en su tobillo se hizo vivo en un nuevo grito de dolor. Estaría agradecida de no habérselo roto. Al darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo para evitar a ese grupo pequeño de demonios flotantes – que más tarde supo que se llamaban Mephistos- que se acercaban a ella con lentitud amenazadora._

_Al ver la luz brillante en la garra de cada mephisto, instintivamente Mary cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió con un brazo, resignada a recibir el golpe. Pero no fue así. _

_Un sonido de acero filoso y pesado se hizo eco entre los viejos edificios cortando el aire con facilidad, para que pronto los demonios chillaran, explotando en un burbujeante y pegajoso fin. La jovencita abrió los ojos con cuidado y miró bajo la claridad de una farola cercana, a un encapuchado que sacudía una espada enorme para que el acero volviera a su color y temperatura normal, antes de llevársela nuevamente a la espalda con un sonoro 'Jhm' bastante engreído. _

_Bajo el efecto de la lluvia y la poca iluminación, ella no alcanzó a divisar el rostro aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por reconocerlo bajo esa capucha, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso en el tobillo lesionado._

_Lo vio voltearse para seguir su camino y enseguida supo que necesitaba frenarlo._

_ _ "¡Espera!" Lo llamó. Cojeando, se encaminó despacio hacia él._

_El hombre se frenó, no del todo entendiendo porqué obedecía a una mocosa imprudente. Se dio media vuelta y la observó, tratando de comprender esa sensación de familiaridad que repentinamente lo hacía vulnerable frente a ella. La estudió con atención. ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía desde antes si nunca había estado en esta ciudad? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, sin prestarle demasiada importancia._

__ "No eres de la Orden" La joven lo sacó de su repentino letargo. Él alzó las cejas, gesto que, por debajo de su capucha, ella no alcanzó a ver._

__ "Vaya niña inteligente ¿Qué te dio ese indicio?" Se burló con ese particular tono de voz irritante._

__ "No soy una niña" Sentenció Mary, definitivamente ofendida. _

_Con una amplia sonrisa, el encapuchado hizo una reverencia exagerada y se inclinó hacia delante, aun dejando ver sus dientes blancos; sus caninos extrañamente un poquitito más largos que los parámetros normales. Solo un poquito._

__ "Mis disculpas, mi Lady" Añadió con un toque sensual a su voz. _

_Ella rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Cuando lo vio darse la vuelta nuevamente, Mary alzó su voz._

__ "Entonces trabajas para **ellos**" Esas palabras lograron detenerlo._

__ "No trabajo para nadie, cariño. Solo soy yo" Le aclaró por encima del hombro, repentinamente serio._

_Con la lluvia haciéndose más pesada y algún relámpago ocasional que comenzó a resonar en la noche fría de mayo, el encapuchado continuó en su camino, dejándola estática y pensativa bajo la farola._

__ "¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!" Ella le gritó por última vez. Él se volvió sobre su hombro con otra sonrisa fresca, pero sin detener su paso._

_ _ "Cierto. No te lo he dicho" Le dijo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Mary, temblando de frío y empapada de pies a cabeza, lo hubiera seguido por el simple hecho de que la curiosidad la inquietaba, sin importar el dolor en su tobillo o el futuro resfrío que se pescaría. Pero sabía que debía llegar pronto a lo de Patty, pues se armaría un revuelo de aquellos cuando su madre se enterara por boca de Nina, de sus aventuras en los callejones de Fortuna._

_Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar quién era, pues tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo vería…_

_ "¡¿Todavía estás en el agua?!" Ese repentino grito la sacó rápidamente de su ensueño.

Con fastidio, Mary levantó los párpados somnolientos y vio a la mujer agitada, acercarse a ella.

_ "¡Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Mary se quejó, cuando la sintió obligarla a sentarse en la tina y comenzar a fregarle la cabeza. _ "¡No soy una niña! ¡Puedo bañarme sola!" Rezongó, espantándole suavemente las manos. Josefina insistió.

_ "Pues no lo parece como te estás comportando, Mary. ¡Y deja de moverte! Tu padre ya ha llegado y está preguntando por ti" Reprendió con firmeza.

Bufando de mala gana, Mary se cruzó de brazos con la expresión de un gato mojado y enojado, mientras la dejaba hacer. No podía creerlo, volvía a tener cinco años otra vez. Este sí que sería un día para olvidar.

…

_ "Estás preciosa, Mary" Josefina le sonrió dulcemente, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

La joven solo le dio una sonrisa falsa, de parpados caídos y labios ligeramente curvos. Con su vestido morado oscuro, muy oscuro y aterciopelado, que le ajustaba las mangas largas en los brazos tonificados –ocultando un par de cicatrices-, le mostraba la piel porcelana de su escote ligeramente pronunciado, y se ceñía en la cintura para luego caer pesadamente a los pies; Mary se veía de igual modo opacada. No sonreía con frescura, ni sus ojos chispeaban alegres, como normalmente una jovencita se sentiría en un día como hoy. Hasta incluso estaba más pálida de lo normal.

_ "Estás más linda que nunca" Josefina le acomodó un mechón de cabello, tratando de ocultar la rebeldía y desprolijidad de su nuevo peinado. _ "Ese hombre caerá rendido a tus pies cuando…."

_ "Cuando lo golee un disparo de mi Dragoon, eso te lo aseguro" Mary bromeó con obvio sarcasmo.

_ "¡Mary Arkham! ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esas cosas?"

_ "Ay Josefina no empieces. Sabes que nunca le dispararía a una persona… … Que no lo merezca" Murmuró el final.

_ "…" La criada negó con la cabeza. _ "De todos modos, sé que él morirá de amor por ti, y tú por él… estoy segura"

_ "Pff…ajajaja. Lo-lo siento, J-josefina" Se disculpó cuando la criada le frunció el ceño, tratando de sofocar su repentina carcajada. _ "Es que eres tan cursi"

_ "Y tú muy impertinente" La mujer evidentemente se había ofendido.

_ "Lo siento" Dijo, aunque no era cierto. Solo porque ella era como una madre, intentó parecer apenada. _ "Es que tú sabes muy bien que eso no pasará" La joven se acomodó la manga del vestido, quitándole importancia. Realmente eso no la angustiaba en absoluto.

_ "No predispongas tu corazón de esa manera, Mary"

_ "Jamás, óyeme bien Josefina…"

Con la mirada amenazante y mucha seriedad, Mary no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz, cambiando drásticamente su humor.

_ "… Jamás voy a enamorarme de un imbécil que tuvo que comprarme como si fuera una vaca en el mercado, porque de otra forma no hubiera podido tenerme. Jamás, Josefina. Que te quede bien claro"

De repente, ofendida, ella se estudió una vez más en el espejo antes de salir.

_ "Ni bien tenga la certeza de que ha pagado las deudas que el idiota de Arkham ha contraído, y de que la salud de mi madre está en buenas condiciones, me marcharé de este lugar. No lo sé, tal vez suba al primer barco que se me cruce… no lo sé"

La doméstica jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca, con horror, porque la sabía capaz de cualquier cosa. Al verle el rostro pálido y a punto de llorar, Mary la observó por el espejo y suspiró. Se maldijo internamente, por ser tan dura con sus palabras. Josefina era una mujer mayor, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para ganarse disgustos, que ella reconocía, siempre estaba dándoselos. Se volvió a la mujer acongojada y trató de consolarla tomándole las manos con delicadeza.

_ "Tranquila, Josefina. Lo siento, no quise preocuparte de esa forma"

_ "Júrame que jamás escaparas de esa forma, Mary. Júramelo" Le pidió en un hilo de voz.

_ "Está bien"

_ "¡Júramelo, por el amor a tu madre!" Le insistió.

_ "…" La miró a los ojos y al momento desvió la mirada. No podía, realmente no podía.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado vulnerable; que hablaran así de su madre era un verdadero puñal y si algo realmente no podía hacer era jurar en vano a nombre de Kalina. Dispuesta a ocultar su debilidad que la irritaba de sobre forma, Mary le dio le un beso en la frente a Josefina y le soltó con suavidad las manos.

_ "Se me hace tarde" Le murmuró.

Con esas palabras, la joven cazadora salió de su habitación dispuesta a enfrentar su destino, aguardando por ella en la sala de estar.

…

Bajó peldaño por peldaño con precisión, pues tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco nerviosa. La situación era por demás bizarra y no le agradaba en absoluto sentirse tan… expuesta. De todos modos, llenó los pulmones de aire, como dándose el valor para enfrentar lo que sea, y descendió hasta el final de la escalera.

Al llegar a la arcada que divide el hall de la sala de estar, Mary entrecerró los ojos a causa de la claridad del sol poniéndose en el horizonte como muestra de las cinco y media de la tarde otoñal, ángulo que, al filtrar la luz por el ventanal, deslumbraba la figura del hombre frente a los cristales brillando. Ella solo podía oír el crepitar del fuego en la sala y los pájaros piando en el exterior, mientras en la sala solo se encontraba este hombre de pie frente a ese ventanal, observando el paisaje del jardín, con las manos detrás de la espalda a modo reflexivo.

Mary se aclaró la garganta para dar a conocer su presencia y caminó lentamente hacia él, esquivando el sofá confidente y la mesita que se situaba en su costado luciendo un jarrón, una antigua reliquia que festoneaba su madre en la sala más elegante de su hogar. Y allí permaneció petrificada, observándolo, a unos cuantos pasos de él cuando sus ojos dejaron de destellar a causa del encandilamiento. Junto con su quietud, parecían irse los colores de su rostro. ¿Por qué el estómago se le puso como una roca?

De repente, supo que no quería verle el rostro, pues había visto lo suficiente ya. Sin embargo, se llenó de valor y mantuvo la prestancia.

_ "Buenas tardes" Su voz salió casi aniñada y se abofeteó internamente por entrar en este estado patético.

Él sabía que ella estaba allí. Pudo oler su dulce esencia bajando por las escaleras y sus pasos tímidos hacia él, insegura, deliciosa y tentadoramente vulnerable. Se dio media vuelta con calma, reprimiendo con éxito esa sonrisa lobuna y burlona que amenazaba con imprimirse en sus labios, y se dejó conocer con el rostro estoico sin mueca de agrado o todo lo contrario; ese gesto característico en él.

El silencio que provino fue intenso, muy largo y también revelador.

_ "¡Tú!" Gritó Mary con aire admonitorio.

Fue más como una exhalación entre sorprendida y abrumada, que le hizo arder la garganta cuando la profirió. Tenía los ojos bicolores muy abiertos, la boca seca y las mejillas arreboladas, porque sabía que en cualquier momento, el vómito verbal vendría a la vanguardia. ¡¿Esto era una mala broma, verdad?!

_ "Digo, s-señor Sparda ¿Qué esta…? Creo que hay un mal entendido, yo creí… bueno, mi padre me dijo que… bueno, en realidad…"

Mary cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva. Sabía que estaba balbuceando como una criatura de cinco años y eso no le gustaba nada. Apretó los puños y se concentró.

_ "No será que… Digo, usted no es… con quien yo…"

No pudo preguntar. No se animaba a oír la verdad. Sí, ella, Mary Arkham, dueña de una lengua bífida, de un vocabulario extenso en sarcasmo y palabras hirientes, y de un porte de Reina mezclado con amazona, ahora se veía confundida, nerviosa, ansiosa y por sobre todo, comenzaba a cabrearse. Nada bueno podía venir de ella enojada, frustrada y con un demonio de pie frente a ella.

Vergil se mantuvo callado y se mostraba casi aburrido, lo que a Mary le hizo arder la sangre de pura irritación. Como no tenía ánimos de perder el tiempo con todas estas trivialidades de la etiqueta, supuso que debía darle una rápida y concisa respuesta, para obviar el resto del protocolo que de nada le servía a él. Bueno, no más que hasta el momento. Él sabía a la perfección que esto solo era parte de algo más grande e importante. Algo más que no era necesario hacerle conocer a ella, ni mucho menos. Se ahorraría las palabras.

En señal de acuerdo, el híbrido solo se limitó a asentir tranquilamente con la cabeza, dándole a conocer su tan ansiada respuesta.

Claro de que a pesar que la conocía impulsiva –aquella noche en el castillo, lo comprobó- Vergil no era conocedor de los límites que la joven conllevaba con esos arrebatos. Los límites eran nulos.

Con un veloz movimiento, Mary se adueñó del jarrón a su lado y con una fuerza avasallante se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza. Desafortunadamente para ella, desconocía de los rápidos reflejos del semi diablo. Casi como parte de un juego no muy divertido, Vergil ladeó la cabeza, y a pesar de que la vieja porcelana le pasó a milímetros del rostro, no le tocó ni un solo pelo. La antigüedad se estrelló contra el marco del ventanal haciéndose añicos y para mayor escándalo, el estruendo no pasó desapercibido por el resto de la gente ajena a esta situación.

_ "¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?"

Kalina Ann llegó por el pasillo detrás de Mary y se interpuso entre el desconocido de cabello blanco y su hija, obviamente exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación a la de ojos bicolores. Le frunció el ceño, confundida, al observar de cerca el nuevo look de su hija; pensó en indagar las razones más tarde, por ahora solo quería saber porque tanto escándalo en su casa.

La joven solo miraba al mitad diablo con determinación, su pardo rojizo y verde azulado brillaban ante el fuego de la chimenea, su puño se cerró y la respiración se le agitó notablemente; empeorando aun cuando notó que él le sostenía la mirada con aburrimiento y bastante arrogancia.

_ "¿Y bien?" Insistió Kalina.

Mary observó que al momento en que su madre habló, el invitado no bienvenido sufrió un espasmo en su mano, como negándose a cerrar el puño, aunque su rostro ni se inmutó. Eso la hizo entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha; sin embargo y sin parpadear, se volvió a su madre, en una práctica bastante acertada de calma.

_ "El caballero aquí tiene manos torpes" Declaró, ganándose la mirada acusatoria de su madre. _ "Estaba estudiando el jarrón y cuando lo saludé se le resbaló de las manos, ¿Verdad?" Mary se volvió al albino, mirándolo fijamente. Él curvó ligeramente los labios.

_ "Cierto"

La voz de Vergil se dio a conocer en el silencio y la joven se estremeció ante el sonido oscuro y sensual que cargó el ambiente de tensión; él lo notó al instante. Caminando con ese porte aristócrata característico, se acercó a Kalina y le tomó suavemente la mano para besarle el dorso en un saludo formal. La mujer sonrió halagada y lo miró con ternura, algo que a Mary le causó aún más intriga y fastidio, pues su madre no actuaba así con cualquiera. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

_ "Mis disculpas señora. Me comprometo a remplazarlo por uno nuevo"

_ "No, por favor. No se moleste" Kalina batió la mano con desdén. _ "Tome asiento por favor, señor…" Ella esperó a que se presentara.

_ "Solo Vergil" Declaró. Le cedió el asiento y ella con una sonrisa lo aceptó.

Se volvió a Mary que observaba esta patética pantomima de galante, totalmente colérica, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro completamente encarnado. Como parte de esta ligera demostración de caballerismo, Vergil le tomó la mano con firmeza y ella sintió que el nudo en su estómago se agravaba, como un cosquilleo que le molestaba y le daba ganas de gritarle. Tomó el acto como repulsivo e instintivamente se entregó a retirar la mano como del fuego, aunque pronto el movimiento se detuvo cuando el albino cerró con más fuerza su mano y la trajo hacia él.

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó los dientes cuando creyó oír el crujido de sus dedos atrapados en esa mano grande y fuerte; le dolió, sin embargo la mirada de despreció no amenguó ni un solo instante. El efecto se intensificó cuando la piel blanca y fría de su pequeña mano, sintió por primera vez la suavidad y calidez de esos labios ínfimamente curvados en una sonrisa pedante. Sus iris cobalto penetrándole el alma con esa mirada ardiente, eran un toque extra para la sensación abrumadora y desconocida que la consumía por dentro.

_ "Un gusto volver a verla, señorita Arkham" Le murmuró en esa voz que le erizaba la piel.

_ "Solo Mary" Escupió con arrogancia e intentó sin éxito, clavarle las uñas en la mano.

_ "Veo que ya se ha presentado" La voz de su desgracia, conocido como Arkham, provino desde el mismo pasillo.

_ "Así es" Aclaró Vergil en voz alta, mirando fijamente a Mary y soltándole la mano en una suave caricia.

Ella se estremeció y con esa mirada penetrante, recordó la primera vez que lo vio, recordó absolutamente todo. Se masajeó distraídamente la mano adolorida, aun con los ojos clavados en él, pues recordó especialmente cuando lo vio con Marlene en la Cámara del Maestro. Le corrió un escalofrío y apartó la vista rápidamente, al memorar esa agitación, el jadeo, los movimientos, y sin duda la impertinencia del hombre al presentarse luego frente a ella. Sin embargo, decidió no ocultar su malestar y ella misma se imprimió una mueca de disgusto y asco, mientras, en solo segundos, lo volvía a mirar con la mirada desafiante.

_ "El caballero aquí presente es un fiel socio en algunos negocios, mi señora" Arkham le aclaró a Kalina, quien observaba un poco confundida el cruce de mirada entre su hija y el albino.

_ "Bueno, es un placer conocerlo" Kalina le sonrió y extendió una mano señalándole el asiento frente a ella y a su esposo. _ "Tome asiento por favor. Nos encantaría que nos acompañara esta tarde"

Vergil, que no era muy devoto a las actividades sociales, que en nada le interesaban porque definitivamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer, intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su desgano. Tras desviar calmadamente la mirada de Mary, que parecía estar en un mundo interno de reflexiones, se acercó a su asiento y se entregó a la plática trivial de la cual evadió ciertas preguntas a la perfección, y otras las precisó con firmeza y casi monosilábicamente.

Mary, en cambio, permaneció de pie como congelada en el tiempo, con los ojos clavados en él con completo descaro, definitivamente pensando en cuantas cosas deseaba gritarle y otras tantas que podía hacerle teniendo sus pistolas en mano. Esto era peor de cómo lo imagino, no solo casarse, sino ¡Casarse con un demonio! En cuanto llegó a unas cuantas conclusiones, le dio una mirada torva a su padre que no mostró signos de alteración, y pronto recuperó el habla.

_ "Si me disculpas madre, yo me retiro" La joven dio media vuelta para volverse a su habitación, aunque fue detenida por una mano que se cerró con precisión en su brazo. Ella se volvió con el ceño marcado.

_ "¿Realmente desea privarme de su presencia… señorita Arkham?" Esa voz la volvió a estremecer.

Ella intentó soltarse disimuladamente, porque aunque no le importara lo que él creyera de ella, no podía seguir actuando como una mocosa malcriada, no en frente de su madre, y mucho menos de Arkham que le daría un tiempo bastante duro más tarde. Sin embargo… su mordacidad no podía ser detenida…

_ "Su merced no debe de poner tanto énfasis en sus declaraciones, pues pareciera que realmente le importara mi insignificante presencia. Después de todo, no parece ser el tipo de **_persona_** clemente a una simple vida… humana" Le alzó una ceja, como diciendo _'Prueba que me equivoco… demonio'_

_ "Curioso, no creí que una joven con su… vehemencia, se dejara llevar por las apariencias y las habladurías. Sin embargo, querida, admito que tiene razón. Mi clemencia a una simple vida humana puede ser discutida, pero ¿decir insignificante su presencia? No podría estar más equivocada, si esta cita la he pedido solo para verla. Después de todo, es mi prometida… ¿No es así?"

El albino le dio una mirada más que elocuente: _"Atrévete a desmentirlo delante de tu madre y estás acabada" _Si esta mocosa creyó que iba a retroceder con sus insultos adornados, estaba muy equivocada. Vergil era habilidoso en más de un sentido y la elocuencia jamás le fallaba. Sí, no tenía reparos de declarar su boda, aquí mismo y ahora, porque no importaba agotar los recursos necesarios para llegar al objetivo.

Él necesitaba que llegara viva al momento de la luna sangrante, y si para ello debía mantener su custodia legal como 'esposo', entonces lo haría, pues estaba seguro que su _socio_ aquí no estaba enterado de los cambios de último momento; cambios en los que el hombre de ojos bicolor, ya no estaba incluido en las ecuaciones. De hecho nunca lo estuvo.

_ "¿Cómo es eso de prometida, señor?" Kalina estaba realmente confundida. Comenzó a mirar a los tres acompañantes en la habitación que parecían haberle ocultado algo. _ "Mary, jamás me ha dicho nada"

_ "Eso es porque quería sorprenderla, ¿no es así Mary?" Arkham la miró fijamente.

La joven boquiabierta, admitió que la declaración impulsiva de su 'prometido' la había tomado con la guardia baja y como resultado, no tuvo qué objetar. Con un gusto amargo de desencanto por la pequeña batalla perdida, Mary se entregó a mirar a su madre confundida, para darle una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa, que era más por la ira que le causaba tener que retroceder en una pelea, ya sea verbal… o física, que por el dolor de estómago que le ocasionaba mentirle.

_ "Así es, madre" Mary finalmente habló. Se acercó a ella que le extendía los brazos con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazó con suavidad.

_ "Mi niña, estoy tan contenta" Su madre le murmuró sobre el cabello, acariciándolo suavemente y debido a la posición, Mary no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa entristecida de la mujer.

Kalina la separó de si y le sonrió esta vez con mayor entusiasmo, la nostalgia en su mirada parda apagada que supo en su momento brillar con salud, como su piel pálida y ojerosa ocultando bajo la ligera capa de maquillaje, intentaban ocultar el agotamiento de un largo sufrimiento. Se volvió al hombre de cabello blanco, que inmute la observaba fijamente, con seriedad pero serenidad al mismo tiempo.

_ "Mis felicitaciones para ambos"

Una vez más, la descendiente de la sacerdotisa miró con calma a los dos jóvenes, mientras les sonreía con ternura. A pesar de sentir que conocía a ese par de ojos azules demasiado claros y ese cabello tan blanco como la nieve, no podía recordar de dónde; sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, esa extraña sensación, como una reconfortante calidez en su pecho, le daba una rara seguridad de que no podría entregar a su hija en mejores manos… extraño como parezca, sabía que el tiempo le daría la razón.

El destino haría lo suyo…

...

**Ok. Odio el final de este capítulo, me ha traído tantos dolores de cabeza esta parte de la historia –sobre todo los diálogos de Verge- que me pareció desvariar en muchas ocasiones, no obstante, quise dejarlo abierto para el próximo, pues no veo la hora de escribir a la parejita ya junta :3 Buenas noticias: ¡Apareció Dante! Y al parecer ya conocía a Lady desde hace un tiempito y como en la verdadera historia, él le dio su nombre; no podía dejar a mi gemelo favorito fuera de esto :3 *Choca puños con Dante*… veremos cómo sigue, por ahora déjame saber lo que piensas de este capítulo.**

*** Balio –El caballo de Dante- Cuenta la historia que la yegua Podarga parió dos potros, Janto y Balio. Mientras el primero era negro e inmortal, el segundo era blanco y mortal. Ambos iguales, tanto fuertes como rápidos, fueron obsequiados a Peleo y Tetis en su boda, padres de Aquiles; padrillos que más tarde, acompañarían al héroe en el relato de la Ilíada. Ya se imaginarán el nombre del azulejo negro de Vergil xD. **

**Saludos, LadySky!**


End file.
